Loser of The Year
by Saber Amane
Summary: "You make me want to shut it all down, throw it all away, cause I'm nothing if I don't have you." Zack always though Aerith was for him. They'd get married, have kids, live happily ever after. But that was when the break-up happened. That's when his world as he knew it fell to pieces. And there was nothing anyone could do. Then, Genesis got an apprentice. And it all went down hill.
1. Chapter 1

Loser of The Year

"You make me want to shut it all down, throw it all away, cause I'm nothing if I don't have you." Zack always though Aerith was for him. They'd get married, have kids, live happily ever after. But that was when the break-up happened. That's when his world as he knew it fell to pieces. And there was nothing anyone could do. Then, Genesis got an apprentice. And it all went down hill.

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Well, since no one wanted to offer anything to the plot or character development I've taken it into my own hands. Suggestions will still be read, but not guaranteed to be accepted any longer.

Disclaimer: The title and quote at the top is a song, called Loser of The Year by Simple Plan. I make no money off this and is simply for mine and everyone's enjoyment. I also do not own the FF 7 name and make no money from that either.

* * *

_My name is Adrian Knox. I'm a proud SOLDIER 2nd class working for Shinra Electric Power Company. Today is my 18th birthday, and I've just been handed an apprenticeship under a 1st class. I couldn't be more excited. Except..._

At exactly 5 am the alarm rang, signaling the start of another long day. Bleary eyes looked up from the pillow, dark black hair sleep tousled and falling into tired eyes. A hand reached out from the mountains of blankets, turning the screaming alarm off. A sigh was heard through the silent apartment, before the head fell back to the bed.

Usually, Zack Fair was up like a bullet, starting on his warming exercises of squats before heading to shower. After, he'd walk leisurely back to his room, one towel around his waist, the other drying his hair. He's then proceed to dress in the standard dark purple 2nd class soldier uniform before heading out to train with his mentor, one Commander Angeal Hewley. But today was going to be long, painful, and just overall agonizing. Especially because of what had happened yesterday.

"It's not you, it's me. She said. You deserve better. She said." Zack mumbled miserably. Another sigh. "If she wasn't the one, then who is?"

* * *

On the opposite end of the 2nd class floor, in another, similar apartment, another 2nd class soldier was waking up, in a lot happier of a mood. Dark purple hair fell into mismatched eyes as a young man, just turning 18, stared into the mirror, checking over his uniform.

"I. Look. Gorgeous." The teen said, smirking at the image of himself in the mirror. That's when his gaze drifted to his eyes, and his face fell. The right eye was a green that reminded him of the trees at home, while the left was a blue that matched the sky. The only thing that kept him from being perfect, and he couldn't change it. He had thought the mako would change his eyes to a more green color, but it had only intensified the difference in the two irises. Much to his frustration. His frustration was interrupted by the beeping of his PHS, signaling an incoming call. Walking to the nightstand the teen picked it up.

"Second class Knox here."

_"Knox? It's Lazard. I have an assignment here for you. I need you down here as soon as your ready."_

"Of course sir. I'll be right there." Hanging up the PHS, 'Knox' placed it in his pocket before turning and grabbing the standard helmet. He hated that it covered his hair and gorgeous face, but it was necessary to hide his hideously mismatched eyes. Grabbing the standard 2nd class broadsword he walked from his room, grabbing his key card on the way out, and heading towards the elevator. He pressed the call button and waited, vaguely aware of another 2nd class coming to stand next to him, also waiting for the elevator. Upon it's arrival both pressed a button for their desired floor. Knox stood there, quietly taking in the depressed and overall deflated mood of the other. Quite like a scolded puppy, if he said so himself. Neither said a word, and as the elevator stopped, it was Knox who stepped out, leaving the upset soldier behind him.

"No need to worry Lazard! I have arrived!" Knox said, opening the doors to the office. His grin intensified upon seeing his friend, Kunsel, also a 2nd class, standing there as well. "Hey! Is Kunsel going with me on the mission? How cool would that be?" Knox look over at Lazard, and after a nod of approval, Knox walked over to Kunsel, bumping fists with him. "So what's the mission Lazard? Must be pretty big if your sending two 2nds."

"It would seem some monsters are attacking the sector 5 slums. I need the two of you to go down and exterminate them so the citizens can relax." Lazard said, leaning back in his chair. Knox nodded, already heading for the door. Kunsel sent a half-hearted salute before following his friend. Kunsel sighed,

"You could at least show a little bit of respect for him you know. Especially when you hear what he got you for your birthday." At this Knox stopped and turned to his friend, a smirk gracing his features.

"And what would that be Kunsel? And I thought I warned you about hacking people. The TURKS will be on you soon, and then what? I'd have no friends here. Who would I turn to when I break up with someone?" Knox said, half jokingly. Kunsel smiled and walked past his younger friend,

"You know what? I don't think I'm gonna tell you. You've got to learn patience." Kunsel pressed the call button, a smirk slowly gracing his features. The elevator opened and the two went in, pressing the button for the ground floor.

"I have plenty of patience Kunsel." Knox said, crossing his arms. The two stood in silence for several minutes as the elevator descended.

"…"

"…"

"Seriously what'd he get me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: I got at least 2 reviews, so I figured I'd update since there seems to be interest. I'd like continued reviews so I know how your liking the story so far. Please?

Disclaimer: The title is a song, called Loser of The Year by Simple Plan. I make no money off this and is simply for mine and everyone's enjoyment. I also do not own the FF 7 name and make no money from that either.

* * *

Continued

_My name is Adrian Knox. I'm a proud SOLDIER 2nd class working for Shinra Electric Power Company. Today is my 18th birthday, and I've just been handed an apprenticeship under a 1st class. I couldn't be more excited. Except..._

Low grumbles could be heard as the SOLDIER 2nd walked along the debris of the sector 5 slums. Kunsel had refused to divulge the info on his birthday present, and so Knox had to wait, patiently, to finish his mission and the rest of the day to get said present.

Anyone who knew Knox, knew patience was not a strong point of his.

"Figures I'd have the evil friend who knows everything yet tells nothing." Knox sighed, kicking a rock towards the side. His broadsword was strapped to his back, the last battle being quite some time ago. "Where'd the monsters go? They run off cause they saw the awesome Knox coming or something? Heh, that's probably it." Knox smirked before stopping in the path, looking around. "God I'm bored."

"Excuse me?" Knox looked over, seeing a young girl, a teen, standing there, She had long brown hair in a braid down her back and bright green eyes. A flower cart was next to her.

"You shouldn't be out here, there's an outbreak of monsters at the moment." Knox said, walking over the to the girl.

"It's ok. I was just wondering if you could help me with something." She said softly, a small smile on her face.

"Uh, I suppose I could. There's no monsters here currently so I have some time. What is it?" Knox said, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well, I just broke up with my boyfriend recently-" She started before Knox cut her off.

"Whoa, hold on there! Heh, I know I'm sexy and all, but I don't like to be someone's rebound ass, so if that's what your looking for I'm gonna have to say find someone else." Knox said, waving his hands around in front of him, laughing nervously. The girl giggled before shaking her head.

"It's not that. He's a SOLDIER 2nd class too, and I was just wondering if you could give him something for me?" She asked. Knox looked confused before nodding.

"I suppose I could find him. What's his name?"

"Zack Fair."

"Zack Fair? Can't say I know the name. What's he look like?" Knox asked, looking to the teen. Honestly, if she broke up with him, why bother finding him? Unless she regretted it. 'Girls. Never know what they have till they throw it away.'

"He has black hair with bangs framing his face, he spikes the back up. His eyes are violet and he has both his ears pierced." She said describing her ex, or maybe used to be ex?

Knox listened to the description, before he realized that was the sullen SOLDIER he saw on the elevator not 3 hours ago.

"Yea I saw him before. I can give him whatever you have for you. What is it?" Knox questioned as he looked around, making sure monsters weren't sneaking up on them.

"It's just a note really. But he needs it." She said, handing a letter to him. Knox took it and placed in in his pocket.

"No worries. Second class Adrian Knox will make sure one 'Zack Fair' receives his letter. Anything else I can do for you?" Knox smiled at her as her eyes lit up.

"Nothing, thank you!" She smiled and waved slightly before pushing her flower cart towards what looked like a church. Knox shrugged and turned, continuing his patrol.

* * *

Kunsel laughed as he saw his friend walk up to Lazard's office. From helmet to boot, Adrian was covered in slime. The scowl on his face was priceless.

"Well Knox, looks like you were on the wrong end of a monster." Kunsel laughed more as Knox swiped some of the slime and threw it at him. He ducked, allowing the mess to hit the wall.

"Real funny Kunsel. Really. I'm dying of laughter." Adrian drawled out, his eyes twitching under his helmet. Pushing passed his friend, Adrian walked into Lazard's office, seeing Commander Hewley and…Zack Fair? Well that was easy.

"Ah, Knox, I was just talking about you. You and Kunsel are finished with your mission?" Knox didn't answer as he stood off to the side, sulking as slime dripped off him and created a puddle on the floor. Kunsel entered the room, still snickering.

"We sure did Director. All monsters exterminated." Kunsel looked over to Zack and smiled apologetically. "I heard about you and Aerith, Zack. I'm sorry you two didn't work out." Zack sighed before attempting to smile.

"It's fine Kunsel. There's always someone else out there, right?" Kunsel nodded before looking to Adrian.

"You still sulking that I laughed at you Knox?" Kunsel held back a chuckle as Adrian slowly turned his head, slime sliding down the front of his helmet.

"Just wait Kunsel. I'll get you. And it'll be good too." Commander Hewley looked between the two 2nds while Zack laughed lightly.

"Knox." Lazard called. Adrian turned to look at the Director. "I have a very special birthday present for you. I'm sure you'll be thrilled." Lazard continued. Adrian perked up at the mention of his present, having completely forgotten about it in his gloomy, slime covered mood. "From today until you make 1st class, you'll be the apprentice of a 1st class soldier." Adrian made a confused noise in his throat.

"But commander Hewley already has a student Director." He said, looking to the dark haired duo. He saw Kunsel smirk from his place next to Zack and felt himself deflate in realization.

"Commander Hewley will not be your mentor. Commander Rhapsodos is." Adrian groaned as Kunsel laughed.

_…Except Genesis and I, have two completely different and clashing personalities. And we hate each other._


	3. Chapter 3

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Nothing much to note today. Hope you continue to enjoy!

Disclaimer: The title is a song, called Loser of The Year by Simple Plan. I make no money off this and is simply for mine and everyone's enjoyment. I also do not own the FF 7 name and make no money from that either.

* * *

Seemingly at the mention of his name, Genesis walked through the door of Lazard's office. His red/brown hair moving gently as he walked, the slightly heeled knee high boots thumping against the tiled floor. He wore the usual soldier uniform with the red and black overcoat, his red gloves covering his hands. Stopping beside his fellow 1st class, Genesis nodded to his friend before looking to his new, slime covered, apprentice.

"Adrian."

"Genesis."

A rather long silence followed after the acknowledgements, mentor and apprentice giving each other rather put off looks. Genesis broke the silence first.

"You still playing at SOLDIER?"

"You still playing Hero?"

Both scowled at each other, Adrian's eye twitching under his helmet.

"What did you say you little brat?!" Genesis huffed, clenching his fists as he glared at the younger male. Adrian copied him.

"I could ask the same thing, you old geezer!" Kunsel sighed and walked over to Adrian, grabbing him by a rather clean piece of his belt, before dragging him towards the door.

"I'll go get him cleaned up Commander Rhapsodos, then the two of you can rip each others throats out." Adrian glared at his friend before catching the eyes of Zack. The weight of the letter in his pocket made itself known. Adrian grabbed it from his pocket and chucked it in the other 2nd's direction, a quick 'For you' managing to get out before the door closed behind the two. Zack caught it, confused, before looking at his name printed neatly on the front. It was from Aerith. Zack stuffed it in his pocket for later as his mentor started chatting with his friend.

"Really Genesis, is that any way to welcome your new apprentice?" Angeal asked, a chuckle lighting his words. Genesis scowled.

"That little beast is lucky I agreed to oversee his training. And how does he show his gratitude? By calling me names and belittling me!" Genesis huffed softly. Angeal looked at him with a smile.

"Honestly Genesis, it looked like you started it." Zack laughed quietly to himself as he watched the two, Angeal trying to calm his friend and Genesis ranting about.

'_That no good beast and his infuriating comments.'_

* * *

Adrian watched as the goo and slime slide down his body onto the porcelain bottom of the tub and shower combo. It swirled slightly around the drain before disappearing on it's way to the sewers. He made a disgusted noise before shuddering.

"That stuff was _on _me. In my _hair_. My gorgeous hair!" Adrian quickly reached for the shampoo, allowing a rather generous amount to accumulate on his hand before scrubbing it roughly into his hair.

Outside the door, Kunsel laughed, hearing the distressed mutterings about what monster slime would do to his hair.

"Him and his hair. It's a wonder he made it through boot camp." Kunsel took out his PHS and proceeded to check his email's as he waited for his friend to finish his 'preening'.

To: Zack

From: Kunsel

'Hey Zack! I'm taking Knox out for a special birthday drink at Goblin's Bar. You wanna come with?'

To: Kunsel

From: Zack

'Sure, that is if your friend doesn't mind. don't want to intrude or anything.'

To: Zack

From: Kunsel

'Seriously? Knox is a closet attention whore. He'd probably be mad if I didn't invite you lol. We'll be there at 7. Meet us there?'

To: Kunsel

From: Zack

'Alright! I'll meet you two there!'

Meanwhile, Adrian was still furiously scrubbing his 'tainted' hair.

"Ugh! Monster slime!"

* * *

Zack, having finally arrived back to his own apartment, stared thoughtfully at the letter laid on the coffee table in front of him. The handwriting was no doubt Aerith's. But what could she possibly have written to him for? It was her who broke them up. Did she regret it? Did she want to get back together?

Would _he_ want to get back together?

Zack sighed before picking up the envelope and opening it, taking the piece of paper from inside. Here went nothing.

_Dear Zack,_

_I know you're probably hurting, and confused, but we were not meant to be. And I'm sorry for that._

_Remember I told you how I could hear the planet? It said something to me recently. It didn't make sense at first, but I understand now. You're love is not meant to be mine, it's meant for someone else, someone who needs it desperately. There are things at play that I do not understand, but the planet whispered at how vital you would be to this person. How he would die alone and afraid if you're not there._

_Zack, I'm not sure what this means, but I hope you can forgive me._

_I can give a little help to who this person is though. The planet whispered of eyes matching the land and sea. Is there anyone with eyes like that?_

_Aerith. _

Zack stared at the letter. That was why she broke up with him? The planet told her to? And who was this person who would die without him? Why was he so important?

"I don't understand Aerith. But, I'll try my best." Zack whispered, staring sadly at her name on the paper. If Aerith wanted him to find and love this person as much as he loved her, then he would try his best to accomplish this.

It would be his own personal mission. And if he wanted to be a 1st class SOLDIER, he couldn't fail his missions.


	4. Chapter 4

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Nothing much to note today. Hope you continue to enjoy!

Disclaimer: The title is a song, called Loser of The Year by Simple Plan. I make no money off this and is simply for mine and everyone's enjoyment. I also do not own the FF 7 name and make no money from that either.

* * *

Zack waited in front of the 'Goblin's Bar' for Kunsel and Knox to show up. He was early, but still he couldn't stop thinking about that letter.

'Eyes of the land and sea?' Mako eyes perhaps? But if that were that he would probably never find this person. Once you became SOLDIER you got mako treatments, and when that happened everyone's eyes became pretty much the same. How would he find this person Aerith spoke of?

"Unless they aren't SOLDIER." Zack mumbled to himself. But how could he find them then That would be even more impossible. "Wish she had a bigger hint for me."

"Zack!" Zack looked up at the call, seeing two helmet clad SOLDIER's walking up to him. Kunsel was the one that called his name, his hand waving at him. "Sorry we're late. Diva here wasn't satisfied till he used almost a bottle of shampoo." Kunsel grinned before looking to his friend. Another question, how did Knox get a letter from Aerith?

"Kunsel. Do you have any idea what is in monster goo?"

"No-"

"Then you don't understand the importance of sterilizing my hair. What if I started growing mushrooms from my head? What then? I'd be sent to the labs as some sort of experiment and never heard from again. Then who would brighten your day hm? Exactly. So drop the subject, Kunsel. You won't win." Knox crossed his arms, looking away from his friend with a pout. Zack just laughed at the two.

"Don't encourage him Zack." Kunsel sighed, before moving to enter the bar. Zack and Knox followed after.

The bar was surprisingly lit up, and rather sparse of customers this evening. There were a couple of older men at the bar talking rather loudly in their drunken states, a couple in a corner booth sharing shots, and a few singles here and there. Kunsel led the other two to a small booth in the farthest corner, it was lit up with candles on the center of the table and a few dim wall lights. Kunsel took an end seat with Knox in the middle and Zack on the other end. A nearby waitress headed over, a sly smile on her red painted lips.

"Hey Knox! Kunsel! Haven't seen you two here in a while. A special occasion perhaps?" She smiled as she looked at the two helmed men. Kunsel smiled and jabbed his thumb in Knox's direction.

"Knox has a birthday today, so we're here to celebrate." The girl giggled and flipped her almost neon pink hair over her shoulder.

"A couple of shots then? I'll be right back." She gave a wink to Knox before sauntering away.

"That's not her natural hair color is it?" Zack found himself asking. If it was, poor girl; that's all he could say.

"No, she dye's it almost as much as Knox conditions his hair." Kunsel said, laughing as Knox looked at him, clearly un-amused if his frown said anything.

"You know Kunsel, I'm starting to think you hate me."

"I could never hate you Knox! You always pay for my drinks!" Kunsel laughed as he nudged his friend. Knox just shook his head.

"Sometimes I believe that's the only reason you hang with me. I always thought it was my witty remarks and dashingly good looks."

"Like you take your helmet off long enough for someone to enjoy your looks, Knox. How do you ever date?"

"Simple. You make them wait. Give it up too soon and they lose interest, you know?" Knox laughed as Kunsel shook his head disbelievingly.

"I think you drug them." Zack laughed at the two's antics, shaking his head. Kunsel saw someone enter the bar and looked to the two accompanying him. "I'll be back, gotta go see Luxiere real quick." He was gone from his seat and walking over to the other second class as he said this. Zack sighed and looked to the other second class next to him.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Zack Fair." Zack smiled and held out his hand. Knox smiled and grabbed the offered hand.

"Adrian Knox. You can call me Adrian if you want." Adrian replied, a soft smile on his lips as he shook Zack's hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get that letter?" Zack asked, his voice holding a withheld sadness to it.

"From your ex?" A painful nod. "I was in Sector 5 disbanding some monsters with Kunsel today, a mission, and she was out wandering around. Asked me to give it to her ex-boyfriend. 'He's in SOLDIER' she said. Confused me, you know how many people are in SOLDIER? A lot. And I wasn't going to go around asking everyone if they had recently broken up with a flower girl who lives in the slums. But when she described you I remembered seeing you on the elevator this morning so I thought 'Why not?'. You obviously live on the same floor as me, so I was bound to run into you again." Zack nodded as he listened, yet not really knowing why he was so worried as to how his new friend, if that's what he was, had gotten it. Adrian seemed to know what he was thinking. "Whoa, I wasn't, like, flirting with her or anything! Girls aren't exactly my forte, if you know what I mean!" Adrian said, holding his hand up in front of him in defense. Zack felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"T-that's not what I was implying! I was just wondering is all!" Zack laughed nervously. Adrian seemed to accept that as he easily smiled and moved on to looking over at Kunsel and Luxiere, who were sitting at a table near the door, talking rather quietly about…well whatever they were talking about. Then to the neon pink haired waitress still getting their shots.

"Well, since your single now…" Zack felt his face heat up again, embarrassment welling inside him at the look he _felt _Adrian give him. _Is he really gonna ask me that? After he knows Aerith and I broke up? _"…why don't you ask Ruby out? She has a weird fetish for hair color's, but she's a nice girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: **surban75- **Adrian is very much into his hair, but the main reason why he wear's the helm is because he secretly is terrified of rejection of any kind, and feel that people would reject him if they saw his eyes. The reason why he feels that way, and how his eyes got that way will be revealed later, and yes that mean's he wasn't born with them, though humans and other animals can. Such as white cats. Other than that the nothing else to be said besides any other questions will be answered if they don't give too much away from my almost non-existent plot. Still working on some things.

Disclaimer: The title is a song, called Loser of The Year by Simple Plan. I make no money off this and is simply for mine and everyone's enjoyment. I also do not own the FF 7 name and make no money from that either.

* * *

As Adrian's words registered in his head Zack couldn't help but feel stupid. Of course his new friend wasn't going to ask him out! He just broke up with his girlfriend for Minerva's sake! And it was obvious he liked woman, so his friend, who was a _guy_, wouldn't ask out his friend, also a _guy_!

Zack stopped to think. His friend did say he wasn't inclined to woman, so he was obviously gay. And he supposed, since he broke up with his _girl_friend, he was straight, and Adrian would obviously not ask him out for that reason.

'_But now that I think about it…I don't really see anything wrong with being with other guys too. Does that mean I'm Bi? Why am I thinking about this now? Adrian's waiting for my answer on going out with Ruby…not that I would. I'm clearly meant for someone else, or so the planet thinks…'_

"She, uh, seems nice and all…but I think I'm gonna wait for a while till I jump into another relationship." Zack answered. Adrian nodded, then looked over to where Kunsel and Luxiere were still talking.

"To be honest, I think those two have something going on, if you know what I mean." Zack looked from the weird smile on Adrian's face, to the other two helmed SOLDIER's still talking at the table by the door. They did seem a little…close, proximity wise. But Kunsel and Luxiere? Really? "Thing is every time I bring it up I get brushed off. That only makes me wonder more, y'know?" Adrian sighed and looked around for their drinks, seeing Ruby finally making her way over with a tray full of shots. Lots of shots…

"And here you are birthday boy and friends!...Where's Kunsel?" Adrian smiled and pointed towards the door. Ruby turned.

"_Kinda ironic. Her name is Ruby…but her hair is pink…ugh, focus Zack!"_

"Oh, he dumped you for Luxiere again?"

"Again?" Zack questioned, looking between the two.

"Every time Kunsel and I come here, and Luxiere shows up, I get dumped and am left to drink alone. One of the many reasons I believe the two are seeing each other. Guy's only dump their friends when the person they're getting action from shows up. Unless they're gaming, that's a totally different story." Adrian picked up one of the shots and smelled. "Rasberry?"

"It's new, but I thought since you love raspberries so much you might like it! Careful though, they're really strong!"

"So you gave us a whole tray?" Adrian asked, looking up at her.

'_Probably doing the quirky eyebrow Angeal always does to me.'_

"I took into consideration that there was gonna be 3 full grown, mako enhanced men partaking in the festivities. Don't get snippy with me Adrian, I know where you live."

"Yeah, in the ShinRa building, with the other SOLDIER's, on a restricted key card protected floor some 49 stories high. I feel real scared." Adrian joked with Ruby like they were old time friends, a smile gracing his features. Zack smiled as he watched the two. He could definitely see him and Adrian being friends.

"You say that now, but just you wait. You'll wake up one day with no hair, and then you'll know just how awesome I am!" Ruby walked away, a huge grin on her face. Adrian shook his head and went back to inspecting the 'new' drink Ruby had brought them.

"You know, I think Ruby might be interested in you." Zack found himself saying, looking to his new friend. Adrian nodded, a frown flitting over his lips.

"She is, and she knows why I won't go out with her, but she still tries. I don't like to disappoint people, but dating her is something I simply can't do. I can only hope she'll understand someday." Zack nodded in understanding before grabbing one of the shot glasses. They did smell remarkably of raspberries. Zack threw his head back with the liquid burning down his throat, more than normal, if he thought about it.

'_Strange aftertaste too.'_

"A strange flavor, but not too bad. What do you think Zack?" Zack looked over, seeing Adrian had downed one as well.

"Strange aftertaste, but I've had worse." Zack smiled as he sat the shot glass back down. He looked over to Kunsel who was getting up from the table he had temporarily sat at with Luxiere, seemingly saying goodbye. A strange noise caught his attention and he turned to look at Adrian.

"You ok man?" Zack asked worriedly as he scooted closer to the other 2nd class. He started gasping, holding onto his throat. He suddenly stood up, sending the table over onto the floor, the shots spilling on the floor, the glass breaking. Zack stood up with him, eyes wide as he tried to grab his friend who started coughing, blood splattering onto the black glove that had risen to cover his mouth. His gasping got worse before he collapsed, Zack barely catching him as he fell. The whole bar was suddenly silent as the other patrons watched in horror as one of ShinRa's SOLDIER's fell. Kunsel and Luxiere, who were saying farewell by the door, rushed over, Luxiere pulling out his PHS and calling someone.

"Zack! What happened!" Kunsel asked, panicked as he kneeled next to Zack who had carefully lain Adrian on the ground.

"I don't know! We got the shots and everything was fine! Then he started choking and coughing up blood!" Kunsel put his head down near Adrian's head, listening to his breathing before looking up to Luxiere.

"Medic's are coming." He responded, looking to Adrian.

"Do you think someone poisoned the drinks?" Zack asked, hushed. Kunsel shrugged before looking to the door. ShinRa medic's rushed in followed by a worried Angeal. He spotted Zack and walked right over to him, casting a worried glance at Adrian. The medic's were already trying to move him onto a stretcher to take him back to HQ.

"Zack! Are you ok? What happened?" Angeal took hold of Zack's upper arm, pulling him slightly to the side. Zack shook his head, a lost look on his face.

"I don't know Angeal. We were having some shots for his birthday and he started choking and-" Angeal cut him off.

"It's ok Zack. Calm down. He'll be taken back to HQ and the doctor's will look at him. You'll need to give a statement to the TURKS though. There's no doubt that this was probably an attack on ShinRa. What waitress served you?"

"But the waitress. She's friends with Adrian and Kunsel. She wouldn't do that to him Angeal." Zack said, looking to his mentor. Angeal sighed.

"We don't know what's going on. Everyone has to be checked out. You know this Zack." Angeal answered. Zack nodded, and looked to Kunsel and Luxiere.

"What do you wish for us to do Commander?" Kunsel asked, looking to Angeal.

"We should all head back to HQ and wait for the TURKS." Angeal stated before turning towards the door. The three seconds followed after, each casting secretive, hooded looks around the bar. Ruby stood by the bar, a worried look on her face. Zack felt his breath catch in his throat, before she was obscured by the door closing behind him.

In her hand, she held a strange vial. It glowed slightly in the low illumination of the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: none

Disclaimer: The title is a song, called Loser of The Year by Simple Plan. I make no money off this and is simply for mine and everyone's enjoyment. I also do not own the FF 7 name and make no money from that either.

* * *

Adrian had had many strange dreams before, everyone did. But he often wondered, did other people dream of despair? That feeling, clenching your very heart, making you gasp out, to plead for an end? Did they dream of endless war? Of blood stained snow? Fallen comrades all around you, knowing you were the one that made them fall?

…Did they dream of an ending world? An ash filled sky? A blood red moon, sending piercing echo's into your brain? A meteor, crashing towards all you held dear?

No. That was simple to answer. They didn't dream of those horrible things. Adrian knew this.

Did they dream of an endless pool of mako? Of the burning in your lungs if you got too close? Of the acidic touch the planet's blood had? The pain, as the needle injected that acid into your very vein's? The almost ice like feeling as you felt it circulate through your body, through your heart, through your brain?

Every SOLDIER had that dream. They all felt those acidic touches. That agonizing pain. However they also had the feeling of divine power, given by the planet's lifeblood. The surge of power, making the SOLDIER's worthy of ShinRa.

'_Why did I never feel that power?'_

'_Why did I just feel weaker? After every injection?'_

'_Almost like, it was a reverse to what everyone else got…'_

'_They got stronger…while I got weaker…'_

'_Why?'_

'_Am I really so different?'_

'_Am I really…that monster…?'_

* * *

Adrian opened his eyes slowly, looking around the lighted room of the lab he was so accustomed to seeing.

'_Another weird dream…'_

Sitting up, Adrian looked around, looking for the professor he knew so well. He was in the immediate vicinity, but he heard shuffling in an attached miniature library. Looking down he saw he was still in his 2nd class uniform, though his shoulder armor was removed. There was an I.V. in his right arm with fluids, and one in his left with blood.

'_What's going on?'_

"Ah. You're up. I was getting worried, you've been out for a while." Adrian looked up and smiled. The tall, slim figure of Dr. Dresin came from the side library. He wore the white lab coat of the science department, but the white-blonde of his hair stood out against even that. His ice blue eyes looked up to Adrian, a smile making them shine.

"Hey Dr. Dresin. What's going on? Did I get hurt or something?" Adrian asked, motioning to the I.V.'s in his arms.

"You don't remember?" Dresin asked, looking worriedly to the purple haired teen on the table. Adrian shook his head. "Someone slipped something in a shot you drank at the Goblin's Bar on Loveless Avenue. You were there with two friends celebrating your birthday. Remember now?" Dresin looked over the readings on a nearby machine, perhaps keeping his vitals stable or something? Adrian wasn't a doctor, that could be for heating the room for all he knew.

"I feel like I remember going somewhere with Kunsel, that might be it. I don't really remember though."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Your vitals are all good, and as soon as your I.V.'s are finished you can go. The slight amnesia is probably temporary."

"Why do I need one for blood though?" Adrian asked. That little fact had bothered him, why did he need blood?

"Oh that? You had coughed some up on your way here. I figured it would do you some good." Dresin said, shrugging his shoulders. He gave a slight smile before walking away, about to leave.

"Thanks for taking care of me Dresin! What would I do without you!" Adrian laughed as he saw his friend/doctor leave. He didn't see the devilish smirk on Dresin's face as he replied.

"Anything for you Adrian."

* * *

Genesis looked at the three 2nd's sitting sullenly in the briefing room. Angeal had said he saw medic's rushing to the Goblin's Bar and had decided to follow them. He stated how his beast of an apprentice had been on the floor, surrounded by glass and overturned alcohol, gasping for breath and choking on blood. He'd told Genesis how his apprentice had been taken down to Dr. Dresin, the only scientist that had ever taken any care in Adrian, even his mako shots. And Genesis, tried to do the right thing by going down and seeing his apprentice. After all he hadn't even had his first training session with the boy and already he was injured, and outside of combat no less. And what had they told him?

He didn't have the _authority _to enter that section of the labs. They turned him away, ignored him even.

And Genesis didn't know whether to be humiliated, or suspicious.

After all, why take him to the labs, instead of the infirmary, if he had potentially been poisoned? It just didn't seem right.

"Angeal. Does anything about this situation feel wrong to you?" Genesis murmured to the other 1st. Angeal was standing not far from him, also looking in at the worried 2nd's.

"It does seem strange. Who would poison a SOLDIER? And in such a public place no less? Do you think it's AVALANCHE?" Angeal asked, looking to the red haired man beside him. Genesis frowned. That did come into his mind at one point, but his gut told him that wasn't the right answer.

"After you told me, I went to the labs to check on him. I'm his mentor now, after all. I need to take care of him, right Angeal? Even if the little beast gets on my nerves." Genesis paused momentarily, crossing his arms. "I was told I hadn't the authority to enter the part of the labs he was being kept in. They wouldn't let me see him, or tell me anything about his condition." Angeal hummed in thought, looking to Zack through the glass. Tseng had come down to get their statements on what had happened at the bar. The trio hadn't made to move out the room yet, even though Tseng had left some minuet's ago.

"Angeal, what is so special about Adrian, that he would have one of ShinRa's best scientist's exclusively as his own doctor? What are they doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Just as a note, Dresin's name is pronounced as 'dre' like andre, and then 'sin'. Just in case you didn't figure it out. Kinda bummed out that I didn't get any reviews for the last TWO chapters I out .

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

A startled cry fell from red painted lips as green eyes looked fearfully up at the man looming over her, his visage hidden in the darkness of the room they were in. A sneer could vaguely be seen in the darkness.

A shaking hand came up to cup the injured cheek, tears bubbling at the green eyes, yet refusing to fall.

"You _insolent wench! _Do you have any idea what your little _fuck up _almost did!? I could have lost my most prized specimen thanks to you! I gave you a simple instruction, and you couldn't even do _that_. What good are you!?" The man seethed, blue eyes glaring into the frightened green. The woman whimpered as the tears finally fell.

I-I'm sorry! It was an honest mistake! I didn't know the extra drop would hurt! Honest! Please! I can try again!" The woman pleaded, fearful as she caught a glimmer of metal in the man's hand.

"Try again? Your being investigated by the TURKS! You think they won't find something?! They will _torture_ you if they want, and you will spill everything! I won't have my plan foiled because of an insolent wench like you! Not when it's so close to being finished! Think of this as a type of security. You will thank me when you're in the lifestream." The man nearly whispered as he raised the gun, the click of the hammer being cocked made the green eyes widen.

A scream was heard throughout the slums as a gunshot echoed into the night.

* * *

Adrian walked down the corridor towards his room. The I.V. drips had taken longer than he had anticipated. He knew it was well past 6 in the morning, and he probably had training soon, if not right at this minuet. And that was when he remembered his new mentor.

'_Genesis.' _Adrian cringed at the thought. The man was a good SOLDIER, a good material user and strategist, but he was _too goddamned moody, _even in Adrian's standards. That, and he was so infuriating.

"You know what? Fuck training today. I have a mild case of amnesia and deserve a day off. Who cares what Genesis thinks?" Adrian nodded in approval. A door opening vaguely caught his attention, but he continued to walk.

A gasp, however got his attention more fully.

And if that wasn't enough, the call of his name got him to turn around.

"Adrian?!" And the next thing he knew, he was on the floor with a very relieved looking Zack Fair straddling his legs, with a grinning Kunsel standing just beside them. Zack was…_hugging him._

'_Hm, kinda cute. Definitely like a puppy.' _Adrian thought as he looked into the worried violet eyes.

"OK, I get it. You guys can't live without me, but seriously? It's been a little over 8 hours. Surely you guys can live without me that long, even considering the circumstances." Adrian said, looking between his old time friend and new bud.

His statement, however, caused both to frown.

"Adrian, you've been gone for _3 days. _Nobody was allowed to see you or even told where you were. They wouldn't even tell the _General. _Hell, even _Genesis _was worried." Kunsel said as he peered down at Adrian from under his helm. Adrian looked to Zack to confirm what Kunsel had said, and received a solemn nod.

"Well…Dr. Dresin didn't mention I'd been out _that _long."

* * *

The three 2nds sat in Adrian's living room, each on a different sofa, lounging in a companionable silence. Adrian, however, was going over what he had found out.

_He had been out for 3 days? _

_They wouldn't let even the General see him?_

'_Why didn't Dr. Dresin tell me? Why would he hide something as simple as that?' _

"Hey, Adrian?" Adrian looked up, looking to the curious violet eyes of Zack. "How come you haven't taken your helm off?" Adrian looked at Zack seriously for a few seconds before laughing.

"The same reason as Kunsel I'm sure." Adrian replied, while trying to divert the older SOLDIER's attention.

"Yeah…I've noticed that too. Kunsel, you never take your helm off either. How come?" Adrian laughed discreetly as he saw Kunsel frown at him.

"It adds mystery to me. And that way I can go out and do stupid things in public and none will tie me to ShinRa. So I won't be reprimanded. Though I doubt Adrian is smart enough to come up with that plan." At this they both looked to Adrian, who quickly got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"So, who wants a beer? Water? I have soda too, I think…"Adrian faded as he walked into the other room. Kunsel shook his head as Zack looked curiously to him.

"It's a rather stupid reason really." Kunsel muttered. When Zack didn't look away he sighed. "Insecurity." Kunsel mumbled, picking up the remote and flipping the T.V. on.

"Insecurity? About what?" Zack whispered back, looking to the door way.

"His eyes, if you can believe that." Kunsel replied. Zack blinked.

"What? Why?"

"Ask him sometime. He might tell you. It's not really my place to begin with." Kunsel replied. Zack nodded then looked to the doorway where Adrian came back from, carrying various bags of junk food and beer.

"I figured since I'm not training today, and you guys are hanging at my place, we can pig out and be bums." He dropped everything on the coffee table between them, then flopped back on his sofa. Kunsel smiled as he leaned forward.

"What about letting Genesis know your alright?" Kunsel laughed at the look Adrian sent him.

"If he's so worried, he'll come looking for me." With that he popped open his beer and leaned back, looking briefly at the T.V.


	8. Chapter 8

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Last chapter for a little while, I'm going in for my physical and hopefully induction into the national guard on Friday. Gotta be there at 6AM. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Genesis scowled as he looked at the doors leading to the science department. They had given no info to him regarding his beastly apprentice, had denied him entrance to see him, and even degraded him by saying that he, a _First Class SOLDIER, _didn't have the authority to see his student.

To make matters worse, the TURKS were getting nowhere. And the barmaid that had served his beast almost four nights ago had been found dead with no sign of who had done it, no surveillance, no witnesses, nothing.

And it was these factors, and sheer boredom, that brought Genesis to come and stand in front of the science department, scowling and sulking like a little kid, at nearly 10 at night.

"Um…Commander Rhapsodos?" A voice called behind him. Genesis nearly growled as he slowly turned to face the third class SOLDIER behind him.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Doing what sir?" Genesis could have snapped back that it was none of his business, that he didn't have the _authority _to question a first, but he let it slide.

"I'm waiting for my student to leave the department, if you must know." Genesis replied. The SOLDIER suddenly looked confused before answering.

"You mean second class Adrian Knox sir? He left this morning, around 6. Went back to his apartment." Genesis felt his eye twitch, his frustration suddenly escalating.

"HE WHAT!?"

* * *

Adrian groaned as he sat up. Falling asleep on a tiny sofa in full uniform was not the best idea. Looking over, he saw both Kunsel and Zack had also passed out, each on similar sized sofa's, both equally asleep. And no doubt going to feel the same stiffness in their necks when they woke as well.

Adrian slowly got up, twisting his neck in a hopeful attempt to relieve the pressure. He walked quietly around the living room, towards the bathroom connected to his bedroom. Once inside he shut the door and locked it, before removing his helm and looking into the mirror. His bangs slowly fell into place as he looked up.

Adrian nearly died at the sight.

"Are those…dark circles on my face!"

* * *

Kunsel was having a nice dream. He knew this for the simple fact that it had none of Adrian's 'cosmetic cries', as Kunsel liked to call them. He didn't know what it was, but the simple fact that a grown man worried so much about his appearance was baffling to Kunsel, and that distinctive cry Adrian always let escape his throat when something went wrong never left you, no matter how long ago you had heard it.

Kunsel also knew when his pleasant dream had come to an end, by the simple fact that the dreaded 'cosmetic cry' echoed in the distance. And so, when Kunsel opened his eyes and saw himself sprawled on a tiny sofa in Adrian's apartment, he knew Adrian had found _something_ wrong with himself, other than his eyes.

And Kunsel knew he had to find Adrian and stop him from doing anything drastic.

Or too feminine, like go to a spa. Or something of the sort.

So, as Kunsel hefted himself from the small piece of furniture he slowly walked towards Adrian's room, noting Zack was still passed out.

"Lucky bastard." Kunsel muttered before passing into the master bedroom. Like all seconds apartments, it had a kitchen, living room, master bed and bath, a smaller guest bedroom, and a small second bathroom. All bedrooms were standard with a queen bed, walk-in closet, desk and bedside tables, with plain sheets and white walls.

Adrian's was customized of course. The carpet was changed to black, which matched the sheets and pillows, the walls a deep purple, and the bed, though still a queen size, was round instead of square. And though it was unable to be seen, the walls were sound proof.

Kunsel walked to the door that led to the bathroom and knocked, hearing frantic movement on the inside.

"Adrian? Are you ok? You did that weird cry again." Kunsel received a muffled response.

"It's horrible Kunsel! I have black marks under my eyes! Do you know how hideous that is? I look like a freak with great hair! I'm gonna die!" Kunsel rolled his eyes before jiggling the door knob.

"Open the door Adrian." There was a pause before the door creaked open. Kunsel walked in, closing it behind him, and turned to look at Adrian seriously. He had seen Adrian's eyes before and hadn't so much as blinked at the strange two tones of them, so Adrian was at least a little willing to let Kunsel see him without his helm, but they still amazed him to some degree. They shone so bright at times it was as if they were materia.

Adrian's hair, which now that Kunsel thought about it, was alike Genesis' so much it was uncanny, though Adrian had deep purple hair (which he claimed was natural) and was parted at the middle, with bangs on either side much like Zack's. Both his ear's were pierced with a red stone, with another thick metal piecing clipped higher up.

His jaw was angular, eyes sharp, and straight nose, though Kunsel knew it had been broken many times already. His cheek bones were pretty high too, almost aristocratic.

Kunsel looked closer at his eyes, and sighed, dropping his head.

"Adrian, there are no circles under your eyes." Kunsel said, praying Adrian would calm down at the reassurance.

No such luck.

"What do you mean? I can clearly see them right here! Are you looking? Look! Right here!" Kunsel sighed and shook his head. Sometimes, he didn't see why he was friends with Adrian.

He was such a spaz at times.


	9. Chapter 9

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: It's official! I am now part of the National Guard! Go to bootcamp in september for 10 weeks, then straight to my job training for about 30 weeks. So by september, if this story isn't finished, which it probably wont be, I wont be able to update. I'll try my best to finish it though. If not, hopefully you guys will wait for me. On with the story!

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Zack awoke, groggily looking around for the loud noise. He looked to the front door, vaguely wondering where Kunsel and Adrian went. He rose and went to answer the door when screaming was heard from the other side.

"Adrian you shit! Open this door this instant! I know you left the science department! Open this door! Adrian do you hear me! Open this!-" Genesis' enraged yelling was cut off as Zack opened the door, looking wide-eyed at the Crimson Commander. Genesis paused, fist raised to continue his pounding on the door. He looked at Zack confused before his eyes narrowed.

"Where is the little beast, Puppy."

"um-well...-" Zack's confused mumbled were cut off as Adrian appeared behind him, opening the door wider.  
"Yes, Genesis?" Zack looked at the shorter male. His helm looked as though it was hurridly replaced. The rest of his uniform was in order however. Zack got a thought as he watched the two converse, noticing Kunsel still no where in sight.

_'Oh god, were they?- But I was- right there and- what if I heard them?' _Zack quietly made his way back to the couch, seeing Kunsel come from Adrian's room. Zack felt a blush try and make it's way to his face. Kunsel sighed and sat next to Zack, shaking his head.

"So uh..." Zack started, not quite looking at Kunsel as the arguing at the door got slightly louder. Kunsel looked over seeing as Zack was stumbling over his words.

"What's wrong Zack? Your not one to stumble or mumble. Something on your mind?" Kunsel asked, looking at his friend in earnest. Zack sighed and decided to just be out with it. Kunsel was right. he didn't usually stumble over his words. Best to just ask.

"What were you and Adrian doing in his room?" Zack asked hushed, looking to the door to see Genesis almost twitching in anger and Adrian with his hands on his hips.

Kunsel looked confused at the question before he looked over at Adrian and noticed the slight tilt to his helm. Kunsel snorted back his laughter as he looked to Zack.

"Me and Adrian wern't doing anything _dirty _Zack." He paused to laugh and shake his head. "Adrian was having a melt down cause he _claims _there's dark circles under his eyes. _I _for one didn't see anything." Zack blinked owlishly before laughing, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Kunsel. It's just, when I woke up neither of you were here and then I saw you come out of Adrian's room and assumed things." Kunsel shook his head ebfore looking behind them, seeing the conversation between teacher and apprentice winding down, Genesis turning to leave with a heated look on his face and Adrian getting ready to shut the door.

_'Or slam it, knowing him.' _

"Between you and me, Luxiere and myself have something going on."

"So, Adrian's right in saying you two are together?" Zack asked, shocked as he looked to his friend. Kunsel smiled before nodding.

"Yea, but don't tell him. He'd never let it go that he predicted us getting together. He'll figure it out sooner or later." Zack just nodded, slightly confused about the situation but understanding that Kunsel wanted his relationship private from Adrian.

Zack jumped when the door gave a sudden slam, and Adrian walked back over to them, throwing himself onto the opposite sofa with a huff.

"What was that about?" Kunsel asked, looking to the frowing SOLDIER. Adrian scowled.

"He was chewing me out for not going to him after I left the Science Department. Apparently he was waiting for me for hours to come out. He was told by a passing SOLDIER that I had left already. So of course, he came to yell at me. Typical man. Yelling over nothing." Adrian gave another huff, before sitting up straighter at the smirk on Kunsel's face. Zack looked on as the two began their own argument.

"You know, Adrian, you yell a lot to, especially over little things."

"I do not!"

"You yelled at me for not seeing dark circles under your eyes. There's nothing there."

"Yes there is! Quite arguing with me!" Kunsel laughed as Adrian got progressivley louder. Zack just shook his head. His good friend Kunsel, and his new friend Adrian, were unlike anyone he had ever met. And he was really starting to enjoy the new company, and the fights that seemed to always break out between the two.

Genesis huffed as he walked towards his dearest and oldest friend's apartment. He just couldn't get over the audacity of his student. And then to slam the door on him!

"That beast. Wait till we start training. He's behind anyway, with that little incident in the bar." Genesis stopped. The Turks hadn't said they found anything concerning the incident. But they hadn't denied that there was something either. "Should I go hunt one down?" Taking a look at his PHS Genesis decided against it. It was getting late now. But he couldn't sleep with all this rage anyway. "I need to talk to Angeal, get this out of my system so I can sleep. Angeal can help. He's always been a good listener." Genesis nodded and proceeded to head down the hall, past his room to Angeal's. He entered without knocking and found his friend exiting the kitchen, a cup of something in his hands.

"Genesis, you could at least knock you know." Angeal muttered as he saw his friend. He knew it was no good though, Genesis never listened.

"Angeal I need to vent." Genesis said as he sat on Angeal's sofa, ignoring the muttered reprimand. Angeal sighed but took a seat next to him.

"About what?"

"That beast! Do you have any idea the grief I went through today because of him?" Angeal sighed and rubbed his face. This was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Longest chapter since 5. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. Had prom, then graduation, and a bunch of other busy work I've had to do. I'm trying really hard to work on this though! More reviews will make me work harder! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **SURBAN75**! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Adrian sighed as he waited in the virtual training room. He was supposed to meet Genesis here in five minuets, and although he had been early, he had hoped his new 'mentor' would have been here already.

Another sigh was followed by the doors finally opening. Adrian looked over to see Genesis stroll in, a small book in his hands.

_'Loveless probably. He does take it everywhere, doesn't he?' _Adrian though, before crossing his arms.

"What are we going to work on today? Assessing my skills? Going through sword movements? Or maybe-"

"Simulated combat. I want to see your fighting style so I can see what swords you would be best at...if at all." Genesis stated. Adrian looked at him, brow twitching under his helmet.

"You didn't have to interrupt you know. You could have waited patiently like a good mentor before talking." Adrian huffed, crossing his arms tighter. Genesis snapped his book shut, placing it calmly in his hack before turning to Adrian, eyes narrowed.

"And you could be polite to someone who is taking time out of their schedule to train your sorry self, so perhaps you'll be good enough for 1st, but that's too much to ask for a beast like you, isn't it?" Adrian was about to retort before the door to the VR room was opened, allowing Angeal and Zack to enter.

"Fighting already Genesis? Can't you try to get along with your student for at least your training period?" Angeal huffed, crossing his arms and giving Genesis a disapproving look. Genesis looked appalled at his friends words.

"Angeal, surely you know me better than that. He was the one to get an attitude. I simply told him what we were going to be doing today and he had to go and get snotty." Genesis said, looking to the helmed second with distaste. Adrian scoffed before looking to Zack.

"What are the two of you doing here anyway?" Zack smiled before answering.

"Angeal said you two needed to be supervised so you actually get some training done instead of spending your entire time slot bickering like children." At the glare sent at him by both SOLDIER's he decided to add,"Angeal's words, not mine!" Zack lauighed quietly to himself as the two glares were quickly turned to Angeal. Angeal sighed.

"Which program do you think would be best Genesis? You'r only assessing his skills so far right? Would one of the standard training levels be alright?" Angeal asked, taking out his PHS. Genesis sighed, resigned to being supervised, and stated which level he wished for. He then through a pair of the VR goggles at Adrian, who caught them easily and stealthily put them on under his visor. Zack put on his own pair, along with Angeal and Genesis. The room around them slowly changed, taking on the form of a vast system of caves.

_'These are the ones near the chocobo ranch.' _Adrian thought as he looked around.

"You are to try and make it from here to Junon without dying. I will be watching you fight and assessing your skills. I'll only step in if it is certain you'll die, understand?" Genesis' voice sounded around him. Adrian sighed as he placed a hand on his hip.

'Nice to know you have such high hopes for me." He pulled out his swored and ventured deeper into the cave systems, taking note of all the extra paths and making a mental map, keeping wary of hidden monsters.

* * *

Zack stood next to Angeal as he watched Adrian make his way through the caves, fighting any monsters brave enough to attack, and seeming to know where he was going. Had he been to the caves before?

"Interesting." He heard Angeal mutter. Zack looked to his mentor, silently asking what he found so interesting. "He's able to keep a map in his head of all the places he's been, allowing him to know which paths he's already taken so as to keep from back tracking and confusing himself. A useful skill, and one not many have." Zack looked back in wonder, just in time to see his friend strike down another dragon like monster. Genesis huffed.

"Gen, I know the two of you don't like each other, but you must admit he's rather gifted. He'll make it to first in no time, then you won't have to spend anymore time with him." Angeal sighed, looking to his red haired friened. Zack looked back to his mentor.

"Why don;t they like each other? Adrian's not that bad to be around." Genesis leaned forward to glare at him from around Angeal.

"Because he's a beast. What more is there to say?" Angeal gave Genesis a reprimanding look before looking to his student.

"Adrian has been in ShinRa for many years, since Gen and I were cadets. Granted, he was still a young child then." Angeal shook his head,"He had seen Genesis reading Loveless in the main lobby, and commented on how he had already read the book and how boring it was. Genesis took it as a personal insult."

"That beast couldn't have been any older than 10 and saying he had read Loveless! And that is was boring! Can you believe that!" Angeal interrupted before Genesis could begin a rant.

"Of course, Genesis had come to me to complain. Sephiroth was there as well and had commented on how Adrian was a prodigy, if he put his mind to it. Genesis didn't like that he had a friend who liked someone who bad mouthed Loveless so he told Sephiroth he would have to choose." Angeal chuckled. "Sephiroth said he'd rather be around a 10 year old boy all day than Genessi when he was spouting out lines from the book. Genesis went and found Adrian again and demanded that he leave ShinRa, that he was ruining his life. Adrian said he would stay with ShinRa as long as possible, just to spite Genesis, and that he would one day be more powerful than him. He said, 'red heads are proven to live shorter lives than _anyone _from Gongaga'. Genesis had been so mad, he started calling Adrian a beast, and yelled every time he saw him." Zack took it all in, before looking to Genesis.

"What did his eyes look like? I kinda wondered since his helm is always on." Genesis was about to respond snottily before he paused, confusion overshadowing his face.

"I've actually never seen his eyes. He had always worn something to cover them, now that I think about it." Zack deflated before another question rose to his mind.

"Wait, he's been in ShinRa since he was ten? Why?"

Again Genesis scowled.

"His parent's probably work for ShinRa, how should I know?"

"Wouldn't it be in his file?" Genesis growled before staring at Zack.

"Why all the questions, puppy? You interested or something?" Zack was about to retort, eyes narrowing before his was interrupted.

"Hey guy's? Is this supposed to be here?!" All three looked back to Adrian, to see him standing in the large plains between Junon and the cave's he had originally been in. Standing in front of the Second was a large Materia Keeper. Genesis cursed as he quickly jumped down towards Adrian as the large animal rose a giant claw up, about to strike the confused Second. Angeal rushed after him as the claw swung down.


	11. Chapter 11

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Just gotta say, the rest of you are lucky and should be thankful surban75 has been reviewing. _One __review is almost not good enough._ So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, cause I _don't _know that you are...just saying. *sigh*

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Zack, knowing he couldn't do much in the way of fighting the large monster, raced forward to instead pull Adrian back, narrowly missing the striking claw of the green creature. Misjudging the place of landing, Zack quickly found himself tumbling down a hill with Adrian, landing roughly at the bottom. Zack felt a large bang on his head, looking to the side from his position on top of his friend to see the 2nd class helm laying on the grass.

Zack's eyes widened. His helm came off? Was this his chance to finally see what layed underneath?

Zack's eyes slowly traveled from the helm in the grass beside them to his friends face. He was closer than he thought, their noses almost touching.

Zack gasped.

Looking back at him, wide and with a hint of fear, were two, faintly glowing, mismatched eyes. The right was a bright emerald green, the left a sky blue. The scared glowing eyes were framed by chin length purple hair.

_'...eyes of the land and sea...' _Was it really Adrian? He needed to help Adrian? He needed to _love _Adrian? Could he? Would Adrian _let _him?

The spell Zack seemed to be in was broken as Adrian turned his head, eyes ashamed and breathing becoming labored. Zack pulled back, quickly getting off of his friend as he noticed the change in his behavior. Was something wrong?

"Adrian?" Zack asked, focus on his friend rather than the battle still raging above them. Adrian seemed to shake as he quickly retrieved his helm. The red glint at his ear caught Zack's attention briefly.

_'Summon materia? As jewelry? I guess it could come in handy, since no one would ever see it in battle.'_

Adrian quickly replaced the fallen helm, moving farther away from Zack. Zack's eyes narrowed at this, moving closer to his friend.

"Adrian, whats-" Zack was quickly cut off as Adrian turned, face once again covered and full lips in a firm line.

"Your to tell no one of what you've just seen, _understood._" Adrian's voice was shaky, but the command still came out with authority. Zack sat back, stunned.

"I won't tell anyone, Adrian, but why-" Zack was quickly cut off again as Adrian stood, replacing his sword on his back and walking up the hill. Zack blinked before scrambling after.

"Adrian, wait a damn minute would you?! I'm only trying to-" Zack was cut off for a third time as Adrian turned sharply.

"I _know _what your trying to do. Your trying to ask question's I don't have an answer for. Your going to dislike that I don't have answers for your questions. And you know what happens after that? _Every time? _You'll treat me worse than shit and expect me to lay down and take it. I won't. Not anymore. So shut up and keep quiet." Adrian turned and continued up to the plains, glaring at everything from under his helm, though noone could see. Zack stood, stock still, confused and hurt. Why was Adrian so hostile? Was having mismatched eyes really so hard for him? Was he really treated differently _because_ of them?

Zack joined the others at the top, the pixilated Materia Keeper slowly dissapearing. Adrian was arguing with Genesis. He seemed convinced Genesis programmed the monster on purpose, hoping to get rid of him. Angeal stood to the side, looking helpless as to how to stop the fight between mentor and student. He quickly gave up with a sigh.

"I'm glad we're not like that puppy." Angeal said, trying to find some humor in the situation. For once, Zack was not in the mood for jokes.

He acted every bit the kicked puppy.

* * *

Adrian sat on the sofa, staring despondently at his open beer. He hadn't even _sipped _at it, and it was surely warm by now. Kunsel sat opposite him, staring. Both helms were sat on the coffee table between them, glinting in the light.

It took Kunsel all of 2 minuets after entering his friends apartment to discover his rather sullen mood. And since had found nothing out. The offered beer was taken and opened, but did nothing more but serve the purpose of being something to stare at. And Kunsel knew, he wouldn't get anything from Adrian unless he asked.

Staring at his friend from under messy bangs, Kunsel finally spoke.

"Alright, Adrian. What's got you looking like a drowned kitten. It's pathetic really." Adrian looked to his friend from under his purple bangs, mismatched eyes meeting shocking forest green evenly. He never really knew why Kunsel hid himself. His messy red hair was nice, his green eyes breath taking, and the pale freckles dusting his cheeks and over his nose rather cute. Overall Adrian would think that Kunsel could easily have anyone he wanted.

_'But he belongs with Luxiere. They were made for each other.' _

"I really messed up today Kunsel." Came the soft reply, mismatched eyes moving back to stare at his untouched beer. Kunsel almost rolled his eyes, thinking it was going to be another blown out of proportion 'problem' that Adrian so often made up.

"How did you do that." Kunsel replied, sitting foreword as he stared at his friend. Adrian sighed.

"I...yelled at Zack." Adrian whispered, shaking his head lightly.

"Why." Came the quick reply. Adrian sighed.

"Him and Angeal showed up to my training session with..._him_...and there was a high leveled Materia Keeper on the plains I was in. Angeal and..._he_, killed it. But, it had attacked me, and Zack pushed me out of the way." Adrian paused.

"So...your mad that Zack protected you? Did he get hurt?"

"No. After Zack pushed me out of the way, we fell down a hill. He landed on top of me." Adrian paused again. He knew it was stupid. He knew he was insecure. And he knew Kunsel was going to tell him that.

"And he crushed your junk?" Adrian sighed, exasperated.

"My helm came off and he saw my face. My _eyes._" Adrian took in a shuddering breath, feeling tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes. Kunsel looking at him with warm eyes as he continued. "He...he looked at me like I was..._breathtaking_...that there was nothing wrong with me, and I couldn't accept that. I couldn't accept that because he would change his mind, eventually, and I can't take another rejection Kunsel. _I can't. _I'll...I'll break this time. So I yelled at him. _Hell_, I practically _threatened _him." Adrian stopped as his eyes began to water. And it was true. He couldn't handle having someone like Zack, someone honest, and kind, and downright _loyal _to ever grow tired of him. To hate him for his deformity.

To turn their back on him.

_'Not again.' _


	12. Chapter 12

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: I've started editing all the chapters so far for mistakes, and came upon a problem...chapter 3 and 4 had been the exact same thing. after an hour of editing and finding lost files and all that, chapter 3 is now 3 and chapter 4 is now 4, and not 3. sorry for the mistakes. hope you enjoy the chapter, as it is finally starting to come along. still, any plot ideas or twists are welcome, review or PM me any ideas and I'll take them into consideration and if I can fit them into the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Zack laid on his back on Angeal's couch, watching as his mentor went about making dinner. He still couldn't believe what had happened earlier that day. Was it really Adrian? Did Aerith know?

Zack was in such deep thought that he hadn't noticed Angeal call his name, or when the older SOLDIER walked over to him. Angeal gazed down at his student. His light colored eyes were slightly glazed in thought, his brow creased.

"You know, puppy, if you continue to think so hard you might just hurt yourself." Angeal joked, but he was concerned. Zack was smart, whether someone would believe him or not, but he didn't usually make such a show of it, especially when he was _lounging _on his mentor's furniture.

When his comment didn't receive a response from his student Angeal reached down and flicked Zack's forehead.

"Ouch! Angeal! What was that for!" Zack whined, looking up at his mentor as he rubbed his head.

"What's got you so upset your using your head, Zack?" Angeal asked, sitting on the couch beside his student. Zack started, before bowing his head.

'_Should I tell Angeal? Would he believe me?' _Zack scratched the back of his head as he decided. He had always trusted Angeal, about everything. Would this be any different? No, Zack decided. It wouldn't.

"You know that girl I was seeing, in the slums?" Zack said, starting from the beginning. Angeal smiled.

"The one the Turks were watching? The ancient girl?" Another thing Zack had told him, Aerith was a cetra. He was surprised, but so was Zack.

Zack nodded. "Well…she broke up with me." Zack explained, sighing. He still couldn't really believe it himself. Angeal looked shocked too.

"Why's that?" Angeal asked, looking at his student. Was that why Zack seemed so upset? Zack took out the letter she had given him, or well, she had given it to Adrian to give to him. He handed it to Angeal, allowing his mentor to read it. When Angeal looked up, confused, Zack decided to explain.

"I found out what she meant, earlier today." Zack whispered. Angeal looked even further confused.

"When? You were with me all day."

"When we were watching Adrian's evaluation." Zack looked up at his mentor. "I pushed Adrian out of the way when you and Genesis started fighting the Materia Keeper. His helm came off. His eyes are two different colors. Blue and green. Like Aerith said." Zack paused allowing it to sink in to his mentor's brain. He continued, "Adrian got scared when I saw, he yelled at me. He's been ignoring me ever since. I just want him to know his eyes don't change my opinion of him, he's still my friend. Kunsel said he'd talk to him, but I don't know." Zack finished, looking down at his gloved hands. Angeal leaned back into the couch. He had known that boy since he was ten, and had never seen his full face, and now he knew why.

"Heterochromatic." Angeal stated. Zack looked up, confused. "That's what it's called. The iris of both eyes are different colors, it's a genetic mutation. Harmless, really. It doesn't affect vision. It's usually only found in animals and monsters. Very rare in humans." Angeal paused before sighing. "I have to tell Genesis to quit calling him a beast. That's probably not helping with Adrian's self-esteem. That might also be why the Science Department is so interested in him." Angeal rose from the couch, heading back towards the kitchen. He brought in the plates he had made, thankful that they were still hot. He handed one to Zack before reseating himself. He glanced at Zack and saw his forlorn expression. "Don't worry. Adrian will see you mean no harm and you'll be on friendly terms again in no time." Zack smiled thankfully, before turning to his meal. He couldn't be upset when Angeal had cooked for him. Angeal's food was magical.

* * *

Kunsel looked at his PHS. It had been an hour, and Adrian was still moping. He'd at least drank his beer. Kunsel shook his head before getting up and walking to his purple haired friend.

"Alright Adrian. If you feel so bad about this, why not go talk to Zack? He'll understand. In fact, Zack is probably moping around too, since you yelled at him. He's very much a puppy you know." Adrian looked to Kunsel as if he had grown another head.

"You can't be serious. Kunsel, you and I both know I can't apologize for shit. I always end up making things worse. I can't believe you'd actually suggest it." Adrian shook his head and got up, moving around his friend to his room.

"Where are you going? I'm trying to help, you know." Adrian stopped and turned, looking at his red haired friend.

"You wanna go clubbing? Your clothes are still here from last time. They're washed." Kunsel sighed before agreeing. If one thing cheered Adrian up, it was getting mind numbingly drunk and passing out in a dangerous area. With no weapons.

"Adrenaline junky." Kunsel mumbled before following his friend.

* * *

20 minutes later found both SOLDIER's walking out of the ShinRa building, heading towards the clubs. Adrian had changed into skin tight white jeans, and a tight black muscle shirt. His SOLDIER boots were still his chosen shoes, and large, purple tinted sunglasses covered his eyes. Adrian didn't care that people looked at him oddly, since Midgar was usually dark enough to not need sunglasses, and that it was close to ten at night. Kunsel was a little more covered, baggy jeans, his SOLDIER boots, T-shirt and jacket, with a hat over his hair.

The two friends walked to the train station, riding it to the slums before disembarking and heading towards sector 6. From there it was on to Wall-market, and all the clubs it held. Adrian could already feel his mood getting better, thinking of all the alcohol he would consume and the dancing that he and Kunsel would partake in. No other way was better than this when you needed to cheer up and forget things.

'_Until tomorrow, at least.' _Adrian thought. The first club the walked into was already packed. The music was causing the entire room to thump, the colored lights made him slightly dizzy as they flashed, and the smell of alcohol hit hard, but Adrian felt relieved. All the noise allowed him to forget, allowed him to relax.

He followed Kunsel to the bar, ordering a drink and looking around. Most of the people here were regulars, came here often, if not every night. And one thing he noticed made it even better.

"Kunsel!" Adrian yelled over the music. When his friend turned towards him, he nodded to the DJ booth. "They finally got rid of that lousy DJ! We might actually enjoy ourselves!" Kunsel smiled at his friend and nodded.

They might enjoy themselves now, but they'll regret it in the morning.

* * *

Genesis, his precious _Loveless _book in hand, stood patiently in the main lobby, waiting for the elevator. Normally he wouldn't be up at 5AM, much less just be getting home, however there was a new play on Loveless he _had _to see, and it was a late show. So here he stood, waiting for the elevator, when it happened.

There was a rather large commotion at the front doors, and Genesis was sure he was going to have to draw Rapier out, when he saw his student and his friend stumble in, obviously drunk beyond compare, hanging onto each other as they tried desperately to stay upright. Both were in street clothes with fashion accessories they didn't need, his friend with a hat and Adrian with sunglasses.

Genesis rolled his eyes as they made their way to the other elevator, taking nearly 30 seconds to press the call button.

'_The beast. Getting so drunk. I can't believe I'm actually wasting my time with him.' _Adrian pulled his key card out and was able to hold it for all of three seconds before dropping it. His friend, obviously still very drunk, merely laughed as he watched Adrian stoop down to get it, nearly face planting at the attempt. Adrian huffed as he stood upright again, getting into the elevator and swiping his card, the elevator taking him to his floor.

Genesis rolled his eyes and went to enter his own elevator when he noticed something on the floor.

Adrian had dropped his sunglasses on the floor when he picked up his card.

"The beast so owes me." Genesis mumbled as he picked up the sunglasses, entering the elevator and going to his own room. He'd give the glasses back when his student was sober enough to understand the verbal lashing he was going to get with them.

After all, by now everyone knew Genesis was mentoring him, and that meant his bad habits reflected on the first. And Genesis wasn't going to have a drunken idiot for a student.

Not if he had anything to do with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Idea's are still open, and yes I'm updating _again. _I've just gotten a bunch of inspiration lately. might be another chapter out tomorrow too. Depends.

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Tseng was beyond frustrated. Not only could they not trace the substance that had nearly killed one of the companies most promising 2nds, but the main suspect had been found, shot dead, in an alley.

The young waitress, Ruby, who had served said SOLDIER, was shot at point blank range with a mako gun in the middle of her head. And not a single person saw or heard anything.

"Reno." Tseng called, looking to his second in command. The red haired Turk smirked at his boss. "I want you to find out everything you can about this young lady. _Everything._"

"No prob boss man." Reno turned and stalked out of the office lazily. Tseng turned to the silent Turk that was left.

"Rude. I want you to investigate everyone with any sort of contact with this SOLDIER. Friends, family, teachers, comrades. Everyone. Even the General if you must." The silent Turk nodded before turning and leaving the office as well.

Tseng looked down at the test results of the substance they had found. It wasn't any known drug, or mako, or anything that was documented anywhere. That had to mean it was new, untested, and very dangerous.

Tseng sighed. SOLDIER's brought nothing but trouble.

* * *

Adrian didn't know when, or how, he had gotten back to his apartment, didn't know what he had drank at the club the night before, or where his sunglasses had gone, but he did know one thing.

There was no way Kunsel was stealing his bed from him, no matter how hung over they were.

"Kunsel, I'm telling you now. If your fat ass doesn't move over, I'm pushing you out." A pained grumble was his response before Kunsel shifted over, an arm falling over his sensitive eyes as he inhaled sharply. Adrian wasn't much better off. His eyes watered at the sun light coming though the window, he had the distinct taste of bad alcohol in his mouth, and he just knew he had twisted his ankle somehow. The dull throb was testament to that.

"Adrian. I'm gonna die. Seriously." The redhead moaned from the other side of the large bed. Adrian looked to his friend and laughed lightly before wincing at the painful throb in his head.

"I'll find the pain meds." Adrian rolled out of his bed, realizing his boots were still on. He had only taken a few short steps towards the bathroom when he froze. Kunsel looked at him confused, bleary green eyes staring into his back. Adrian turned slowly, mismatched eyes wide, mouth forming a shocked 'O'.

"What's wrong?" Kunsel asked, sitting up. Adrian looked at him and asked the single most shocking question he had ever heard.

"What happened to my boxers?"

* * *

Clear blue eyes looked at the test sample he had just printed. All the statistics were rather high, but that could easily be controlled with a bit of mako.

"Now, if these samples take to the mixture, there's no doubt a normal SOLDIER should be fine. Stronger, maybe. So, if I reverse the formula and add…where is it? Ah, there it is. If I add this there's no doubt it'll work. This will finally pull it out of him. And where will I be then? On top of course." Laughter echoed in the lab, blue eyes dilated in glee. "We'll see who's a novice then. Won't we, my dear?" Blue eyes turned to the shivering figure in the cage nearby, huddled in the corner. "No need to fear, this isn't for you. It's much too strong. No, I need an able body SOLDIER first. Then, I can adjust it. It's soon ready, my dear experiment. And we'll show all of ShinRa who the loyal dog of the military is. Certainly not the General." Shoes clicked across the floor, a door slamming shut not long after. The huddled figure in the cage sighed, moving towards the lock in the cage door.

"I need to get out. I have to tell somebody."

* * *

Reno was often portrayed as lazy, but in reality he did his job better than anyone. And it was while he was doing his job he found something rather interesting.

"From Gongaga, eh? Like Zack." Reno leaned forward. "But, he's been here a while right?" Reno looked across the aisle from his desk to Rude's. "Hey, partner? How long's this Adrian been here?"

"Since he was a child. Before you came." Was Rude's soft reply.

"Why?"

"His parents worked for ShinRa."

"Oh. So maybe whoever tried to poison him has something against his parents."

"His parents are dead." Rude started, typing swiftly on his computer.

"So, it's personal?" Reno mused, turning back to his computer. He had already gone through the three Commanders, the SOLDIER's he mostly associated with, so the only one left was the Professor in the Science Department who treated him. "Hm, Doctor Alex Dresin. 25 years old, been with ShinRa for nearly 10 years. Personal doctor of Adrian Knox, head in animal research. Psh, he studies animals yet has a human patient. See something wrong with this Rude?"

"Suspicious."

"Indeed. You wanna go check him out partner?"

"It's our job. Reno chuckled.

"Of course."

* * *

Angeal was certain of many things when it came to his childhood friend. Genesis was rather vain with his appearance, revered LOVELESS as the most important poem and book of all time and hated anyone who thought other wise. He never, however, saw his friend wear sunglasses, let alone ones with dark purple tinted lenses.

"Genesis. Where did you get these?" Angeal asked, motioning to the sunglasses laying on the table in his friends kitchen. Genesis was making breakfast, bacon and eggs with tea. He spared a glance at eh sunglasses he had placed on his table a mere hour before.

"The beast dropped them this morning as him and his friend drunkenly made their way home. At 5 am, no less." Genesis turned back to the stove, ignoring the astonished look and his friends face.

"And you took them why?"

"To hand them back to the beast, of course. And drill him on why he was out so late, and how bad that makes me look. When I'm done with him he won't have such nights again." Genesis laughed lightly to himself, just thinking on how horrible the beast was going to feel that afternoon during their training period. And he would have no mercy what-so-ever. If your gonna be a fool, your gonna pay for it. That was Genesis' motto at least.

Angeal sighed. He could only pray for his pup's new friend. That thought of course brought about yet another question. Should he tell Genesis about Adrian? He had to tell him to stop calling him a beast, and he would certainly ask why.

'_It's not really my place to tell him. I probably shouldn't know, myself.'_

"Genesis, you really should stop calling him a beast." Angeal said, sitting at the table as his friend dished out the food. Genesis looking at him, questioningly.

"Why? I've called him that for nearly 10 years now."

"Self-esteem." Angeal replied, though he could tell Genesis wasn't going to buy that,

"If he had a problem with it, he would say so, trust me. That boy has the highest self-esteem I've ever seen." _'Not really Genesis.' _

"Well, Genesis, your not really easy to talk to. For him, at least."

"He should still say so himself." Genesis countered, pouting at his friends scolding look.

"How about this then. Your making yourself look childish every time you get into a name calling match with him." Angeal paused slightly, before continuing. "The cadets are starting not to fear you." Angeal smirked as the color drained from Genesis' face.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Fun Fact!: Adrian's entire character had been changed multiple times before the story started. From looks, speech patterns and attitude, Adrian is nothing like the original prototype I had created. He was originally gonna been blonde with blue eyes, but I decided that was too much like cloud, and while I love ZackXCloud to death, I figured a more unnatural look would better suit the story. So purple haired and heterochromatic was what came from it.


	14. Chapter 14

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Yeah so...I couldn't wait. Not a whole bunch of plot this time, but some stress relief maybe. Also, go to my DeviantArt account, 'SaberAmane', for pics of Adrian, Ruby and Dr. Dresin.

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Adrian knew alcohol was only a temporary fix. He also knew Kunsel would once again bring up his fight with Zack and try to convince him it wasn't a horrible idea to talk to him again, even if Zack was upset about what he had said.

But most importantly, Adrian knew training was going to be hell. Or at least, more than normal.

"There you are, you're late." Adrian looked up to Genesis, who stood in the center of the room. Adrian sighed before making his way to stand in front of his 'mentor'.

"Late night." Adrian grumbled, secretly glaring at the red haired man before him.

"I know. You make me look bad when you stumble into base at 5AM. Such behavior won't be tolerated as long as you're my student, understand?" Adrian stood up straighter as he made to retort, only to have his missing sunglasses shoved in front of his face. "You dropped these at the elevator." Adrian slowly took the shades and looked to Genesis, confused.

'_He's yet to make one rude remark. What's going on?'_

"Who are you?" Adrian asked, looking to the 1st class clad in red leather. Usually Genesis would have called at least 5 rude names already. Not that Adrian himself was completely innocent. He threw his own retorts often, sometimes instigating fights, but really, that's all he knew how to react to Genesis, ever since he was young. And that's all how Genesis had ever treated him, why change now?

Genesis looked to his student and scoffed. He tries to be nice and what does he get?

"Look, if we are to work together, and if I'm to get rid of you as soon as possible, we have to get over our fights, if at least for now. So we are going to train, and your going to get promoted. 20 laps around the gym." Genesis quickly turned and walked to the supply closet. Adrian shook his head slowly before trotting to the side of the room and beginning his laps.

He was perfectly fine not being called a beast, but a nice, or rather complacent Genesis was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

Kunsel would never have thought that finding Zack of all people could be difficult. However, after searching his apartment, Commander Hewley's apartment, the training rooms and VR labs, he couldn't find Zack. And he supposed it was sheer dumb luck he found the raven haired 2nd in the cadet cafeteria, talking to a rather cute blonde at an empty table.

"Zack! Hey buddy, been looking for ya everywhere! Who's this?" Kunsel sat himself beside his friend looking to the trooper across from them.

'_His hair…like a chocobo…kinda strange but cute.' _

Zack smiled to his friend before gesturing to the blonde.

"This is Cloud. I almost ran him over in the hallway this morning." Kunsel looked over to this 'Cloud', taking in his features. He had big, blue eyes, a round face, and was rather small.

"It's nice to meet you Cloud. I'm Kunsel." Kunsel reached across the table and shook the shy troopers hand, smiling at the slight look of awe on the younger's face. "Listen Zack, I need to talk to you later, when your not busy, ok?" Zack looked concerned for a moment before flashing a smile.

"Sure thing Kunsel!"

"Actually…" A low voice cut in. It took Kunsel a moment to realize it was the small trooper. "I have to leave now, I've got a class in a few minuets." The quite mumble came out over the roar of the cafeteria.

"Alright, I'll see ya later Cloud!" Zack answered enthusiastically, waving bye as the trooper stood and left the cafeteria. Kunsel shook his head with a smile.

"Come on Zack, we need to talk." Kunsel stood, dragging Zack behind him.

* * *

Adrian was heaving as he stood, hunched over. 20 laps around the substantial gym was a bit much, 200 push-ups murder , 150 pulls ups torture and 300 crunches suicidal. Adrian knew he was being pushed to his limits for a reason, knew training was going to be hard with a 1st class as a mentor, but he was so tired, he was gonna _puke._

'_Or that could be the hangover. Either way something's gonna come out sooner or later.' _

"Alright, next your gonna-"

"Wait! Can't I catch my breath for a minuet or two? I can't breath for Minerva's sake!" Adrian gasped, trying and failing to glare at Genesis from behind the visor of his helm. Genesis froze and looked at Adrian, almost as if seeing him for the first time.

"Minerva, you say?"

"Yes, the Goddess, or are you illiterate and know nothing of her?" Adrian knew he was being snippy, picking a fight even, but Genesis' response was what got him.

Genesis laughed.

And it wasn't a creepy cackle, or evil chuckle or anything like that. It was a good, genuine laugh. Happy even.

And Adrian knew, at that moment, he was going to die. He'd only known Genesis as the unhappy, 'bite-your-head-off' Commander Rhapsodos.

The shock was too much in his hung over state.

He puked.

* * *

Zack was confused when he was lead to a vacant training room and Kunsel just stood and stared at the floor. He was further confused when Kunsel cursed quietly to himself before rubbing the back of his helm, as if it wasn't there.

"Kunsel? Are you ok? What did you want to talk about?"

"Adrian." Was the quick reply, the follow up however was hesitant. "He told me what happened yesterday. He wouldn't tell me exactly what he had said, but it was probably rude and defensive, knowing him." Zack was shocked. He knew Adrian and Kunsel were close, but Adrian actually told Kunsel about that?

"What do you want to know?" Zack asked, looking to the helmed SOLDIER.

"You don't hate him do you?"

"For him yelling at me? No, I think I can understand why he would want to keep that a secret, even get defensive about it."

"Not for him yelling at you, for his eyes. They don't bother you do they?"

"No, they're actually kinda pretty. Unique. He really shouldn't be ashamed of them, you know." Kunsel laughed after Zack said that.

"You should tell him that, Zack. It would probably mean the world to him. That you still want to be his friend after seeing that. I think, everything would be fine after that. Hell, he might even start dragging you out all hours of the night to go clubbing. Honestly, my head can't take much more." Zack laughed along with Kunsel, though honestly, he didn't know what he would say to Adrian when he saw him again.

He knew he wanted to be Adrian's friend, if nothing more.

'_But can I love him?'_

* * *

Fun Fact!: Adrian was actually suppose to be from Icicle Inn area, however after changing his looks, I decided a change in origin was necessary too. Gongaga was picked not only because Zack is from there, but the original characters in the FFVII game are from all area's BUT Gongaga, save Zack who had died before the game started. And early memories of 'touch-me's' would be hilarious.


	15. Chapter 15

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: This will be the last update for 2 weeks, unless I can get to a computer, going out of state to look for a house so I can move. And weekend drills for NG. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also, you guys want me to continue with the 'fun facts' I started putting at the bottom of the chapters?

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Adrian whine pitifully as he hugged the bowl of the toilet. He had been there for nearly 20 minuets, and there was no end in sight. Surely he hadn't drank that much. Or maybe it was from shock.

Genesis had just _laughed _for Minerva's sake!

"I'm gonna die." Adrian whispered to himself as he heaved forward again.

He wasn't sure how, but he knew this was Kunsel's fault. He was the one who wanted to talk after all.

Genesis stood nearby, face scrunched in disgust at the sounds coming from the stall. He hadn't thought he had pushed the beast that far.

'_It could also simply be the mako expelling the alcohol from his body.' _Genesis hummed before leaving the bathroom and pulling out his PHS.

"Angeal? I have a question. How long does it usually take a SOLDIER to expel alcohol from their system?"

"_Where'd this come from?"_

"I'm simply asking Angeal."

"_Not too long, I would think."_

"So 20 minuets is too long then?"

"_If someone's been puking for 20 minuets I would say take them to the infirmary to have their stomach pumped."_

"Alright, thanks Angeal."

"_Genesis wait! Who's-"_

Genesis closed his PHS and turned back to the bathroom, exiting moments later dragging a nauseous Adrian by the back of his shirt.

"Come little beast, time to get your stomach pumped." Genesis almost sang, a little too happy. Adrian only groaned.

* * *

Angeal stared at his PHS, astonished that his friend would hang up on him. He turned to Sephiroth, who stood by his desk with a raised brow.

"Genesis?"

"Yea."

Sephiroth shook his head and turned to the window behind his desk.

"I'm worried about his student." Angeal said, looking to his friend. It wasn't that Genesis was a bad teacher, necessarily, it was simply that Genesis and Adrian had never gotten along to begin with. Add to the fact that Genesis acted like a child when he was around and how the two always fought, he was sure Adrian would sooner get demoted than anything else.

"Why is that? You believe Genesis would not be an appropriate teacher?" Sephiroth inquired, turning back to face the other 1st.

"It isn't that. It's just Adrian…well. Adrian's different.""That he is, and it is for this difference he needs a teacher." Angeal looked to his friend, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The Turks are investigating the attack on him, from the bar he and your student were at. As of now, he has no ties outside ShinRa. The barmaid he was friendly with is dead, his parents are dead, and he left his village when he was too young to have any connections with others. He grew up in the labs, remember?" Sephiroth looked to his friend before continuing. "He talks to several 2nd classes, your student now included, his superiors, and that doctor of his. You would find this strange, would you not?" Angeal blinked before frowning.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"They are investigating his doctor now. He seems rather suspicious."

"You think he has something to do with the attack?"

"I thin he's done something."

Sephiroth turned back to the window, green eyes searching the grounds below.

What exactly this scientist did would be explained in time, and he would pay for it.

Of this Sephiroth was sure.

* * *

Zack and Kunsel were wondering the halls, talking about what ever came to mind with no destination pointed out. They had just been in the middle of a debate on whether a tamed tonberry would be a proficient household 'guard pet' when the turned the corner to see red leather dragging a seemingly unconscious 2nd class SOLDIER behind it.

"Is that Genesis?" Zack asked. Kunsel looked closer, before answering.

"Yea, and he's dragging Adrian." The two friends looked at each other before racing down the hall towards the two.

"Hey, Gen! What'd you do to the poor guy?" Zack asked as they caught up to the first class and their friend.

"I'm taking him to get his stomach pumped. The little beast puked right in the middle of training. Almost got on me." Genesis replied, not stopping as he came to another corner. Kunsel lagged behind a bit, trying to get his friends attention.

"Hey, Adrian? You feeling ok buddy?" He got a slurred response back, but couldn't make out what he said exactly. Kunsel sighed. "I told you not to get in a drinking contest with that guy. He was 3 times your size. Plus we'd already been there four hours. You had to have known you wouldn't win." Zack watched the exchange with a smile on his face, laughing when Adrian sluggishly flipped Kunsel off.

He'd wait to talk to Adrian when he was better, and they were alone. After all, he still didn't know how exactly he felt about all this.

* * *

A hushed curse sounded around the lab, the fluttering of dropped papers and labored breaths echoing eerily. A bulb was blown as it fell to the floor, creating a crunching every time the scientist walked over the glass.

Nervous eyes watched from the corner of the cage, hugging the stone wall behind. A shudder passed through the body as blood shot eyes turned around and locked on to the huddle figure.

"No need to fear. You'll be coming with me."

And she knew, she wouldn't be seeing anything again after this. Knew the doctor had finally slipped.

Knew she would no longer be shown mercy.

'_I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

Fun Fact!: Adrian was never actually gonna be in SOLDIER. I had originally planned to put him in the slums after reaching Midgar. He was supposed to meet Zack while he was on a monster exterminating mission, and it was gonna be 'love at first sight', with Zack sneaking down to meet him.


	16. Chapter 16

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to come out, I actually have been really busy packing to move to a different state, and then writers block hit, and then I discovered new Fallout Boy songs that have triggered in me an inspiration for a ZackXCloud story that I've been thinking about. If you want me to write it and post it for you guys let me know. Again, let me know if you like the funfacts at the end of the chapter, and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Adrian didn't know what he hated more, hangovers or throwing up?

He was sure of one thing though, he was never drinking again, thanks.

After having his reluctant teacher drag him to the infirmary and spending an additional half hour puking up the alcohol in his system and some substance they had poured down his throat to _force_ him to puke, Adrian was finally released.

Zack and Kunsel were standing with Genesis outside the infirmary, Kunsel on his PHS and Zack whining to Genesis about something. Genesis was the first to notice him, promptly shoving Zack away by his face.

"Are you done spewing your stomach contents now beast? I would like to continue your training." Adrian lethargically looked at him before taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Adrian replied as snootily as he could, but honestly, his heart wasn't in it. "Now then, let me tell you how horrible it is to be treated by the infirmary staff. They first give you something to _make _you puke till your cross-eyed, they then give you something so that you _can'_t puke and shove you out of the way. They don't really care at all that you can't breath, your light-headed or you start coughing blood. They just want you to leave."

"You started to cough blood?" Kunsel butted in, looking up from his phone.

"No, but neither was that the point of the whole thing."

"Then what was the point beside you trying to get sympathy for your own stupid actions?" Kunsel asked. Adrian gave a small glare at him before continuing.

"I refuse to partake in alcohol, ever again." Adrian slowly started to walk down the hall, back towards the training halls, when Kunsel suddenly laughed.

"Hey Adrian, I found your missing boxers." Adrian slowly turned to look at his friend. Zack and Genesis just looked confusedly at the pair.

"And where did they run off to, I wonder."

"Your fan club is selling them on their fan site." Kunsel laughed outright at Adrian's shocked expression.

"They're selling my boxers?!" Adrian snatched Kunsel's phone, looking at the screen.

Yes, his fan club were selling his boxers.

* * *

Dresin was never really patient, even as a young child. Of course that could be said that was because he was spoiled as a child, nevertheless, he hated waiting. And that was exactly what he was being forced to do, by those insolent Turk's no less.

Dresin scowled down at the glass of water sitting on the table in front of him. They simply wanted to ask questions, but Dresin knew what they really wanted.

_Interrogation. _

And he knew about who and what as well. The poisoning and attempted murder of SOLDIER Second Class Adrian Knox.

Well, if they thought they were going to convict him of such a thing they had another thing coming.

And they would know it if they _showed up. _

"Tch. Insolent fools."

* * *

Adrian was released from the taskmasters grip, and found himself staring at a rather fidgety Zack Fair. Kunsel had said the tall violet eyed second wished to talk to him, and then promptly locked the two in a rather small room, a closet it looked, and told them through the door he would be back in an hour to see how 'things were going'.

"Look, we are going to be here until Kunsel thinks we've come to an understanding, so spit out what you have to say and we'll go from there." Adrian said calmly, his mako eyes allowing him to see in the darkness with no trouble. Zack hesitated for a moment before lunging onto him, hugging him. Adrian's eyes widened at the action.

"I'm sorry! I can see why you would want to hide your eyes and why you might maybe be ashamed of them and why your so sensitive about the subject but I never meant any harm and really would like to be friends again! Please!?" Zack just squeezed harder and Adrian felt a small smile tilt his lips.

"You, really don't mind?" Adrian asked, unsure.

"Course not!" Zack finally let him go and looked at his helmed face. "In fact, it's actually really cool. I'm kinda jealous." Zack said with a smile. Adrian slightly doubted that, but ignored it.

"Well, we have another 58 minuets until Kunsel gets back. What do you wanna do?"

* * *

Reno, having not found a single thing wrong with Doctor Dresin's alibi or anything else in his records, was not looking forward to his report. And he was not looking forward to telling Tseng about it either.

They had no more suspects, and it was going to come back and stab him, he just knew it.

"Hey, partner, you wanna run this report to Tseng's office for me?" Reno asked, hoping his partner would save him. Rude looked up, over his sunglasses and scoffed.

"I'm not dying." Reno grimaced and got up, slowly making his way to Tseng's office door. Reno knocked, something he never did.

"Come in Reno." Reno winced and entered. "Guessing from your stance and the fact that you knocked I'm safe to assume the doctor checked out, and we are out of suspects." Reno nodded and Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go through them again. But look over that doctor's lab, he seems the most suspicious." Reno nodded and hastily left the room, surprised he hadn't gotten more of lashing for his failure.

In fact, Tseng was in a rather, pleasant mood…

* * *

Adrian and Zack were sitting as comfortably as possible in the small closet. They had settled on playing 20 questions, seeing as they had such a long time to wait before Kunsel came back. And so far, Adrian was getting the impression that Zack was pretty normal compared to him. Adrian had learned that he was from Gongaga, was an only child, was nineteen, Aerith was his only relationship ever, and had been learning under Hewley for 3 years. Adrian in turn had told Zack his parents were from Gongaga as well though he had only ever known the ShinRa building, he didn't know if he had siblings, had been in many rather short relationships (none of them cared for his eyes and broke up with him shortly after because of them), had just turned 18, as Zack knew, and had a rather tense relationship with Genesis for as long as he knew him because of his dislike for LOVLESS and letting Genesis know about it. It was now Adrian's turn.

"Favorite color."

"Sky blue. Favorite food."

"Spicy chili. Favorite animal."

"Cats. Favorite candy."

"I don't eat candy." Adrian said looking to his friend, then realized what his friend had said previously. "It's kinda funny how your nickname is puppy and yet you like cats." Adrian said, laughing lightly. Zack blushed lightly before responding.

"I didn't choose the nickname you know. And there are plenty of dogs that have no problem with cats, you know. And what do you mean you don't eat candy?"

"Candy rots your teeth." Adrian said, matter-of-factly. Zack shrugged then asked,

"What time is it?" Adrian took out his PHS and looked at the time.

"18:00. Kunsel should have been back 10 minuets ago." They blinked at each other, before both stood. "I'm calling him. He probably forgot, the fucker." Adrian grumbled, punching in the number to his friends phone.

"Or he's with Luxiere." Zack mumbled then froze, his eyes swerving over to Adrian. He had frozen, hearing Zack's words.

"THEY'RE TOGETHER! THAT LYING DICK!"

* * *

Fun Fact!: Adrian's custom made swords, which will appear later in the story, share a resemblance with Genesis', to show their student-teacher relationship, like how Angeal gave Zack the buster after he died, and how Zack had given it to Cloud.


	17. Chapter 17

Loser of The Year

Warnings: _**Mention of**** rape.** _

Author's note: Major plot development here between Zack and Adrian, thats all I;m gonna say. And thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Adrian was beyond pissed. It was nearing midnight, and he and Zack were still locked in the closet. Kunsel hadn't answered, any of the times Adrian called, like hell he was calling Genesis, Angeal hadn't answered either, and Sephiroth had his phone off.

As stated before, Adrian was pissed.

This left both second classes sitting on the floor of the cramped closet, annoyed, hungry(they had missed dinner), and getting sick of not being able to move.

"My ass is numb." Adrian mumbled, pouting at his situation. Zack wasn't much better. However, he was once again thinking about the letter Aerith had wrote him, and he was getting concerned. The letter seemed to indicate that he was supposed to be in a rather…_intimate _relationship with a certain person, and that person seemed to be Adrian. Zack would admit, Adrian, or the little brief bit he saw of him, was rather attractive, he had insecurities, but everyone did, and his personality was nice enough. However he was a guy. Male.

_He had a dick._

And that was what got Zack hung up. He didn't even now anything about gay relationships, only that they happened, they weren't unheard of in ShinRa, and that it was generally accepted in the culturally diverse Midgar.

But as Zack continued to think, he came up with not only a good idea, but a smart one. He was locked in a closet with a friend, a friend who was male, gay, and had been in at least some kind of intimate relationship before. He could simply ask and say it was from curiosity.

Now to work up the nerve to do so.

"You ok Zack?"

Zack looked, surprised, and saw Adrian looking at him. Or his helm was facing him anyway. Same thing.

"Actually, I've been thinking lately. I don't really know how to ask, so right out seems like a good enough way. How exactly do gay relationships work?" Zack asked, blushing as he asked. He could tell Adrian was startled by his question, probably blushing as well.

"Um…well, you see…How about you ask a specific question and I'll do my best to answer it, how about that?" Adrian stuttered out, scratching the back of his neck. Why had Zack asked such a question? And now of all times!

Now, when he couldn't escape!

Zack seemed to think for a few moments before coming up with a question.

"Is it, like, a relationship between a guy and girl?" Adrian was confused at Zack's question, was he really so innocent of how these things worked? He never asked or looked it up once? Really?

"Well, yeah. I mean, two guys can go on dates and stuff like that."

"So…they can have sex too?" Zack mumbled out, blushing harder. Adrian felt his own face heat up as he sighed.

"Well, yeah-"

"How?" The next question was asked before Adrian could finish. It was rather clear that Zack was embarrassed to ask such questions, but that he was also genuinely interested in knowing. It was that that had Adrian asking his own.

"Why are you so curious now? Do you have someone your interested in? I thought you liked woman like that flower girl." Adrian asked, looking at the older teen before him. Zack froze at his question, beginning to fidget as Adrian leaned forward, interested in his reply.

"There…might be. But I've never really thought about a relationship like that so I don't know anything. And I figured you would know. And we don't have anything better to do." Zack replied, tugging at his boot's zipper. His face was so hot, he knew his face was beat red by now. Adrian sighed, figuring he had to push aside his own embarrassment to help his friend.

"Well, sex between two guys can be dangerous, actually." Adrian began. Zack looked up, startled. The 'why' he wanted to ask was apparent. "Well, a woman is specifically built to allow a man to…you know. But a man isn't built like that. If care isn't put into preparing ones partner for the act, it can lead to pain, damage and tearing. There needs to be a lot of trust between the two, or there will be nothing but hate and resentment afterwards." Adrian paused, and it was in that pause Zack understood.

"Someone, made it not so nice for you?" Zack hesitantly asked, his lilac colored eyes looking sadly to his friend. Adrian gave a hesitant nod.

"He didn't care about my eyes, so I trusted him. It was misplaced. He was only after one thing, and he didn't care if he hurt me in the process. Don't let me scare you though, it doesn't have to hurt, at least, not the whole time. The first time hurts no matter your gender, but with people like that you hurt the whole time. Just be careful Zack. You must trust this person with your life before allowing them to do such a thing. And don't be afraid to say no, and enforce it if you do, ok?" Adrian looked to Zack, his voice soft, yet demanding. He didn't want Zack to go through such a thing, he hadn't.

Zack on the other hand wasn't worried about such a thing, his friends words were at the forefront of his mind. Somebody had actually done something like that? Why? Surely they could have chosen someone else? And why do something that would hurt someone else?

Zack knew one thing for sure, if he did initiate an intimate relationship with Adrian, or any male for that matter, he wouldn't cause them pain with something that should be pleasurable and magical. And anyone who did was dirt in his eyes.

"So, how did you meet this dirt bag?" Zack asked, looking up to his friend. Adrian looked up and shrugged.

"I was sixteen, just promoted to third class, and Kunsel and Luxiere took me out to celebrate. I met him, we started talking and that's that. One thing led to another. I was…ashamed, to tell them, or anyone what had happened. But, cure spells can only do so much. I ended up in the infirmary. Granted, they both found out. I don't know what they did, but they did something to him. He hasn't been seen around here again." Zack winced, for Adrian to end up in the infirmary after a cure spell, or several, it must have been really bad.

He didn't understand people, and how they could hurt others in such a barbaric way. But Adrian was his friend now, and he would do what he could to protect him.

He was sure Adrian would do the same for him.

* * *

Kunsel sighed as he regained his breath. Spending time with Luxiere was magical, even more so when things started to heat up. He loved the fellow second class more than he knew how to express, and he was sure it showed.

Still, there was something eating away at him. Something he had forgotten.

And when he checked his PHS and saw several missed calls from Adrian, he knew he was in deep shit.

"Oh shit. They're still in the closet." Kunsel looked at the clock and gasped at the time. It was passed midnight.

_Adrian's gonna kill me. _

* * *

FunFact!: Adrian loves spicy food, something I believe would fit well with Gongaga heritage. But just how spicy is unknown, though he is known to put hot peppers in his chili recipe. No one has dared to try his original recipe, not with it bubbling like lava!


	18. Chapter 18

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Another chapter, not much to say. I suppose there's plot development. Wish my mom a happy birthday! Going to sleep now, been up since like...5AM yesterday...gaming kills...enjoy...

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

One AM came around and the ShinRa building was eerily quiet, all except for the labored breathes running towards a closet. Kunsel stopped and quickly unlocked the door, opening it to see quietly fuming Adrian and a silent Zack, who seemed to be thinking deep about something. Kunsel gulped as Adrian slowly stepped out of the closet, arms crossed and usually slightly quirked lips frowning.

"Tell me, Kunsel. What on Minerva's green planet were you doing that you left us locked in here for nearly an entire scheduled work day? And it better be good." Adrian looked imploringly at his fellow helmed SOLDIER. Kunsel scratched the back of his neck.

"Well-"

"You were fucking Luxiere weren't you." That finally pulled Zack from his thoughts, and Kunsel paused before sighing.

"So, you found out? About us?"

"I always knew, I was waiting for you to tell me. However, I didn't think it took locking me in a closet. I'll let you off this time, Kunsel, but I won't let you off so easy next time something this stupid happens." Adrian turned to walk away before pausing. "If you have any other questions, Zack, you can always call me, alright?" Adrian didn't wait for an answer before leaving for his apartment, determined to get _some _sleep.

Kunsel turned to Zack, confused.

"Questions about what?" Zack looked to Kunsel and blushed, stumbling over his words for an excuse before saying he had to do research. Kunsel watched stupidly as Zack walked rather hurriedly away, noting the blush on his face.

"What they hell did they talk about?"

* * *

Dresin looked at the wrecked lab, eyes narrowing. Various, expensive pieces of equipment were missing, along with his notes on animal mutations, and some of the work he had been doing on some of the older variations of monsters he had bone records of from the northern continent.

Dresin huffed and looked to his right at the Director of the Turks. The Wutaiain was looking over the damage with emotionless black eyes.

"I do hope your going to review the security tapes and find out who ruined my lab, director." Dresin sneered before moving further in and growling at the mess. Several beakers were smashed on the ground, spilling the various contents they had once contained. Dresin was beyond pissed, but he had no power over security, and would no doubt be at the mercy of the useless Turks until they found the thief.

"Could this night get any worse."

* * *

Adrian sighed as he walked into his apartment. He wasn't really mad at Kunsel. He knew he teased a little too much about others relationships, but that's just the way he is.

Adrian stopped in the middle of the living room. He toed off his boots and tossed his helmet on the couch. Moving towards his room, he worked on his belts, letting them drop by his bed, throwing his gloves on the night stand. His PHS followed. The SOLDIER cropped sweater and pants were left in a messy pile on the floor. Clad only in his boxers, Adrian crawled into bed.

And then a thought struck him.

'_Who is Zack interested in? It's can't possibly be Kunsel or Luxiere. His mentor, Angeal? Ugh, Genesis? The General? God this is going to bug me until I know.' _Adrian rolled over, burrowing into his bed. It was too late to be worrying about his friends love interests, no matter how curious he was about his friends own curiousness.

But there was one question lingering in his mind.

'_Who caught his interest so much, it made him contemplate his own sexuality?'_

* * *

Adrian walked into the VR room, seeing his _mentor _already standing there, with Zack and Angeal at his side.

"Morning Zack, Commander Hewley." Adrian bypassed Genesis, grabbing one of the VRvisors, placing it on under his helm visor, and turning back to the others in the room. Hewley was looking amusedly at Genesis, who looked vaguely pissed off, and Zack smiled over at him in greeting.

"Are we going to train or are you going to stand there all pissy for the next three hours?" Adrian asked as Genesis scowled. Hewley chuckled and took out his PHS, selecting a mission before the room digitalized, materializing the wastelands outside Midgar around them.

"You two have 30 minuets to clear the area of monsters." Genesis stated before fading into the background of the virtual reality. Adrian looked to his right at Zack. Zack gave a thumbs up before darting into the wastes. Adrian looked around vaguely before heading in the opposite direction. Monster extermination was something he was good at, at least.

* * *

Zack was having fun, he would admit. Training with Angeal was nice enough, but training with a friend, in the VR room, was almost like a friendly competition.

And Zack was pretty sure he was winning. Zack smirked.

Zack turned around an outcropping of rocks and froze, smirk sliding from his face. The usual barren wastes of Midgar had turned into a frozen utopia. As he passed one of the pillars of ice, he saw a frozen monster suspended inside. It was still alive, if the eyes moving him were anything to go by. Zack shivered before nearly fainting as a hand landed on his shoulder. He was pulled back by a grinning Adrian onto the top of a nearby boulder, allowing a view of half a mile of frozen monsters. Zack blanched.

"This is what you've been up to?" Zack asked. Adrian chuckled before holding up his arm.

"Just watch a master at work." With a snap of his fingers all the ice suddenly shattered, the ice sparkling in the sun. Whatever monster wasn't killed instantly in the shattering of it's pillar of ice was quickly impaled by shards of ice from nearby. The light blue and white of the ice was soon overtaken by the green of the monsters dematerializing. Zack watched, enraptured, as the wastes soon returned to normal, dry and hot. The points by Adrian's name suddenly shot up, by far surpassing Zack's own in the visual of the visors screen.

"How'd you…?"

"Lure materia. Found it on a mission a while ago. Lure's monsters towards you. All I had to do was sit and freeze them as they came to me. Work smarter, not harder." Adrian laughed as the wastes slowly fell away to reveal the VR room. Zack was amazed.

"How did you know it would work in the VR?" Zack asked as Angeal came to stand beside him. Genesis was nearby as well. Adrian paused before looking to his friend.

"I didn't."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, you just equipped it and hoped for the best?"

"Exactly. Hoping for the best when I'm not sure about something is my way of life." Adrian stated as they walked out of the training room.

"And that, Zack, is how Adrian ends up in all those bar room scandals." The four looked to the side to see Kunsel walking towards them, smiling from beneath his helm.

"They are not scandals. They are mishaps that happen in a room full of drunken retards. You should know."

"Says the one who lost his boxers and doesn't remember how. Good news, by they way. They just sold for 3500 Gil. Some girl by the name of Lucille Mathers. Know her?"

"No."

"She's Sephiroth's secretary." Genesis quipped. Adrian made a face.

"That's so gross. She's like, 25. Almost on the verge of wrinkles." The four SOLDIER's looked at Adrian with mixed faces. Adrian shrugged. "I don't like old people. Especially when they steal my boxers." Kunsel sighed. His friend needed help. Seriously.


	19. Chapter 19

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: From moving, to a broken key board, this was a bitch to get out. Yes it's short, but I'll hopefully get anopther done before my drill this weekend. Also, news on my ZackXCloud story I'm gonna be working on to publish after basic and AIT for next year at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Angeal sighed. Those two were never going to get along. It had been nearly three months since Genesis and Adrian began the mentor/apprentice journey, and they still fought like rabid kittens. Zack currently stood slightly behind him, using him as cover in case the two started flinging fireballs and ice shards again.

Yeah, they had just recently upgraded to level 3 spells.

Genesis insisted they were training reflexes and that it was necessary training. Adrian said straight up he was trying to _'Freeze that bastards balls!'_. Angeal just didn't know what to do.

Angeal sighed. Again.

"Alright you two, are you going to train today or not?" Both heads jerked in his direction, Genesis glaring, and he was sure Adrian was too.

Zack coward even further behind him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sephiroth watched as his friends trained their students together, though the animosity between Genesis and Adrian was rather apparent. He supposed it was to be expected, fire and ice didn't work well together.

Lazard, who was beside him, could only sigh and shake his head.

"They are working as well together as to be expected. I suppose they are ready for a mission now. So long as they can be professional." Lazard looked over to Sephiroth, and seeing his nod of approval, left the observation room to find a suitable mission the two could go on.

The General looked back to the training room below, seeing the four packing up and getting ready to leave. Adrian was talking to Zack, both of which were grinning. Genesis was scowling in his students direction, and Angeal seemed to be trying to appease him. He was going to have to talk to his friend if this didn't soon resolve itself.

Nothing good was to come from a hostile relationship between student and teacher, after all.

* * *

Genesis and Adrian stood in front of Lazard's desk, awaiting their mission briefing. It was rather early, barely 5AM, and though both were tired, it at least kept them from fighting.

"Now, the mission I have for you is in the Icicle Area. A small monster extermination. Completion of this assignment is crucial for your evaluation to see whether or not you, Genesis, are a suitable teacher, and whether you, Adrian, have learned anything in this time. Failure to complete this mission simply means more training is needed. Your transport will leave at 6AM. You have until then to pack what you need. Good luck to you both." Lazard nodded to the both of them. Adrian turned and left, intent on packing and waiting at the chopper before Genesis. The Red Commander, however, simply looked to Lazard.

"Since when does Icicle Inn have problems with monsters?" Lazard looked up and shrugged.

"They don't. However, there was a lab in the mountains that was left abandoned. It was used for experimentation on monsters. It would appear they have escaped. However, you shouldn't worry. They shouldn't be too much trouble." Genesis simply nodded before turning and leaving for his own quarters.

* * *

Adrian didn't know what was more nauseating, the excessive amount of turbulence, or the violent ripples of the water below him. His only solace, was that no one could see his face, or the shade of green he was sure it was turning. The two Turks piloting the chopper were busy trying to stabilize the flight, and Genesis was reading…_reading. _Adrian didn't know how he could do it.

Adrian sighed and looked away from the window, deciding watching what was making him sick probably wasn't smart. So he started to look around the interior of the plane, the med kits, different 'survival equipment', and various other things, some of which Adrian didn't know what they were or for.

"Hey, what exactly are we exterminating? Those creepy jumping's? Or some wolves?"

"Experiments from an abandoned lab in the mountains." Adrian balked.

"Experiments? How…_experimented _exactly?"

"Easy enough. Unless you decide to be stupid." Genesis and Adrian locked eyes for a moment before Adrian huffed.

"Just don't worry about your hair in the middle of the fight, ok? I couldn't carry your fat ass to any town no matter the amount of mako that's inside my body." Adrian smirked at Genesis's face before taking out his phone.

He might as well bother Kunsel or Zack while he's stuck in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

Kunsel looked up as the ring tone for his PHS rang, signaling a text. He reached for his pocket, getting a rather annoyed look from Luxiere in the process.

"It's Adrian." Kunsel said, looking to his lover. Luxiere sighed.

"Even away on a mission he interrupts us." Kunsel laughed lightly before responding to the text his friend had sent. Luxiere grunted and got up.

"Let me know when your ready to continue." Kunsel waved before responding.

"Your only gonna lose again you know." Kunsel said, motioning to the paused game of 'Halo'. Luxiere, though he didn't say it, disagreed.

* * *

So far my idea is a FF7X Wolf's Rain sort of idea. I've got wolf appearances down, and am now working on side characters, or characters that won;t be a big part. A bit of the plot it floating around in my head, but it's not yet written down so it might change. I will be posting the ideas on my deviantart page in a folder called 'Hey, Young Blood!', which is what I have decided to call the story.

I am open to suggestions for both this story and HYB if you want to suggest anything. Review with them or private message.


	20. Chapter 20

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Chapter 20! A surprise in this chapter, as well as some plot progress. Let me know what you think everyone! And check out my deviantart page for the looks of my upcomming story! it's on my profile page!

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Adrian was finding that snow was not all it was cracked up to be. It was pretty, he would admit, but it was also cold, wet, and soaked through his boots and the bottoms of his cargo pants far too quickly.

And this made him irritable.

"Genesis are we there yet?" Adrian whined, shuffling behind his auburn haired mentor. No. His nemesis.

Or at least, that was what Adrian secretly called him.

Adrian had found that following directly behind the first, and stepping where he had, made it less work for him, and kept him dryer.

Genesis, however, was in a foul mood as well. His was not aimed at wet clothes however, but his whining apprentice instead.

"You asked that not three minuets ago! You will know when we get there because you will see the town. Not shut up for the love of Minerva!" Genesis growled, trudging through the knee high snow.

Adrian just continued to whine.

* * *

Icicle Inn was a cozy, sleepy little town on the very north of the planet. There was snow there year round and was cold no matter what the season. It was also a very popular place to go on vacation for the snow boarding.

This was not the reason for Adrian and Genesis's visit however. They were there to hunt down a few monsters and inspect the lab that was abandoned in the mountains. A good time as any for Adrian to test out his new skills and materia.

They had already rented a room in the inn and were going to be starting the monster hunt in the morning, when it was light and monsters would have to shadows to hide in. This brought Adrian to a rather uncomfortable situation.

He couldn't sleep with his helm on, and not sleeping at all was out of the question. One way or another Genesis was going to see Adrian's eyes, and this brought on both an extreme fear of ridicule, and an almost debilitating depression.

He would admit he and Genesis never really got along, ever since Genesis had joined the SOLDIER program as a cadet when he was merely 15. He would even admit that most things he said to Genesis were said just to get a reaction out of him and that any animosity between the two of them was purely his own fault.

Something Adrian didn't want to admit, however, was that it was all because he was jealous of the auburn haired soldier. Genesis was severely different from others in Midgar, yet he embraced the difference, and people loved that about him. That was something Adrian could never do, and he was admittedly jealous.

Maybe, it was time for him to change.

It was time for him to accept he was never as adaptive as Genesis, and probably never would be. It wasn't Genesis's fault he didn't care for others opinions about him.

He should really try and restart their relationship…maybe even be friends.

Adrian would try, at least.

And the number one key to any relationship was trust.

He would just have to trust that Genesis would see past his deformation.

* * *

The room they were given for their stay was cozy, warm, and well furnished. There were two beds, two dressers, an attached bathroom, and a fireplace to help heat the place. The two windows showed the gently falling snow and muted the gleeful giggles of the children outside playing with their sled.

Adrian sat his pack down on the bed away from the windows.

Sleeping near windows always terrified him.

"Hey Genesis, I'm gonna go scope out the village." Adrian called as he turned and made his way toward the door. Genesis merely grunted as he headed for the bathroom. Adrian shrugged and left the room, going down the stairs and out the Inn door. The cold air barley made any difference to him as he started to walk around the town. The 'crunch' of the snow was strangely relaxing. Near the edge of the town was a slightly larger house, seemingly abandoned. Adrian paused.

'_Why does that place look familiar?' _Adrian thought as he slowly headed in the direction of the house. Upon further inspection the house was definitely abandoned, for some time too. He walked up the icy steps and tried the door. It was unlocked.

Adrian hesitated, looking back towards the inn, before walking inside. He walked into the room, looking around. There were several monitors and tapes laying off to the left, a table to the right, and machinery to his front. Adrian looked around before noticing stairs heading down. He walked over and looked down into the darkness. He tested the first step before heading down, using his mako eyes to see in the near pitch black. Down here was even older and dustier than before, meaning it had been even longer since the bottom floor had been used.

However, there was a rather clean folder on top of a stack of others in the center of the room, and new machines further back near a second door. Adrian padded across the dusty, creaky floor to the file and lifted it up.

"_Specimen 'A', Adrian Knox"_

Adrian's breath caught in his throat.


	21. Chapter 21

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Another chapter for you guys! **_Please review! I'm losing confidence in this story since I get almost nothing from you guys! I might consider dropping it_** _**entirely!**_

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Genesis sighed as he stood under the steaming water of the shower. Adrian had started acting rather funny as they made their way to their mission. He had gone rather silent on the chopper, seemingly deep in thought. Then he had started acting rather…_nice. _Starting conversations without any rude nicknames thrown his way.

Genesis was rather worried. Adrian and himself had never gotten along, and now all of a sudden his apprentice was acting…friendly.

Was there something in the air?

Was he sick?

"What is going on with him?"

* * *

Adrian's hand shook as he looked down at the document. His name was on here. Why?

And what did it mean by specimen? Was he really experimented on?

Why didn't he remember any of that?

Adrian swallowed before opening the folder. His eyes darted to the right, a small, colored picture sat in the top corner. A little boy, looking nearly identical to himself stared back. They appeared to be around 5, messy purple hair swiped across his face. Two bright green eyes stared back. The rest of the page was covered in general information, height, weight, age. Some notes were at the bottom in nearly unintelligible writing.

'_Subject A._

_ Male, approx. five years of age. Found in the forests of Gongaga. Specimen has been chosen as the catalyst to the Jenova project and the G project. During the years Specimen A will be injected with both active and non-active 'J' cells. Hopes are these injections will build both a stronger and more mentally stable 'SOLDIER'.'_

Adrian's hands shook as he turned to the next page. A slightly older boy looked back from the picture in the corner. Adrian squinted in the light. The left eye was considerably lighter than the right, looking less green and more of a turquoise.

'_Subject A._

_ Approx seven years of age. Injection of both active and non-active cells has contributed in color change of left iris. It is unknown if this change is permanent or yet complete. Muscle growth seems to be accelerated, however energy levels have plummeted. Specimen spends excessive amounts of time sleeping in a near comatose state. Introduction of 'mako' has been approved. We hope this will stabilize the specimen to allow further experiments.'_

_Note: Introduction to Professor Hollander's and Hojo's subjects has taken place. Depending on progress of relations breeding program will be put into place._

'_Subject A._

_ Approx ten years of age. Left eye has turned a 'mako' blue. Further change in iris color seems to have stopped. 'Mako' has indeed increased energy levels, allowing Specimen to be awake and active for 5 consecutive hours before rest is needed. Muscle growth has slowed slightly. Memory loss seems to be taking affect of the Specimen. Orders and information must be repeated. This seems to be temporary. Further tests are needed._

'_Specimen A._

_ Approx fourteen. Specimen has been introduced to 'ShinRa Military'. No memories of lab and past experimentation seems available to active mind and thinking. Iris color has remained split. Nightmares have become present. No apparent cause._

Adrian's hands shook as he closed the file.

These notes, they were definitely about him. He had been a pet experiment for some sick fuck. And they wanted to _breed _him. With who? Angeal? Genesis? Sephiroth?

_All of them?_

_Why?!_

Adrian jumped when he heard movement above him. The door opened and footsteps could be heard on the floor, heading towards then stairs. Adrian shoved the file into his stomach armor and ran as quietly as he could to the back door, hoping it was to the outside and not another room. He was in luck.

He opened the door silently and stepped out, closing it behind him. Looking around he saw he was behind the house. Thankfully there was no snow here, allowing him to sneak away. As he neared the main road he looked to the not so abandoned house and saw only one pair of tracks leading to the door, and they weren't from his boots. Meaning the snow had covered his tracks. How long was he in there?

Adrian didn't think further and quickly ran into the Inn and up the stairs. He opened the door to his and Genesis's room, finding the auburn male lounging on the couch in front of fireplace, 'Loveless' in his hands.

"Where were you?" Genesis asked as the door closed behind the 2nd class. Adrian looked up.

"What?"

"You were gone for nearly 3 hours. Did it really take that long to look around a town this small?"

"Oh…I was?" Adrian asked, shifting. Should he show Genesis the folder he found? Should he tell someone?

Genesis blinked, and slowly lowered his book, looking over to the teen. His helm was still firmly in place, not allowing him to see his face, but Genesis got a nervous vibe from him.

"What's wrong." Genesis asked, trying very hard not to start a fight with the younger male. Adrian seemed to think about it before shaking his head.

"It's nothing." Adrian moved towards his bed and sat. Genesis stared intently for a few moments before nodding slowly. He went back to 'Loveless' but kept and ear listening to Adrian's movements. He seemed to be looking through some papers. Genesis was tempted to look, or ask what he was doing, but decided to mind his own business.

Adrian, however, was quickly looking through the files, looking for who had written them. The files stopped shortly after he entered the cadet program, but there was nothing else.

Adrian looked quickly to Genesis, seeing that his mentor was back to reading. Adrian decided to quickly shove the papers into his bag and look at them more closely after the mission and he was back in his room at ShinRa.

Adrian sat for several moments before deciding that a shower was appropriate. He grabbed his sleep clothes and bathing supplies and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm heading for a shower." Adrian called before he closed the door, locking it. He sat his clean sleep clothes on the closed toilet seat and got a towel out from the cupboard. Removing his helm Adrian stopped momentarily, looking at his face in the mirror. He leaned closer and stared at the iris of his left eyes, looking at the blue that stared back.

His eyes weren't originally blue. They had been green. The blue was what had changed him from a normal person to a deformed experiment.

What were they talking about in those reports? Jenova, what was it? A person? A monster? Why inject her cells into people?

And the nightmares he had. They were because of Jenova? The files had mentioned that he started to have them due to experiments.

Adrian sighed as he began to disrobe and whispered.

"What am I?"


	22. Chapter 22

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note:Yes! Another update! Keep me happy and I'll keep pumping them out! Thanks to **Raincloud97** and **surban75** for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to them!

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Ice blue eyes narrowed, roaming around the room, looking. Lips pulled back in a sneer, nose crinkling, eyes dilating. Breath came out sharply as hands through files from a table, allowing them to fall to the ground without care. Dropping to knees hands pushed aside dusty files, searching frantically.

"Where is it!" A voice screeched. Eyes swiveled back and forth frantically over the scattered files faster, lips peeling back further and further in an ever more feral snarl.

The file he had needed most, the one that would solve the mysteries, help with his experiment, the very key…was missing. It had been atop the pile, he knew it had been there, he remembered placing it there just hours before.

"Where the FUCK is it!" The man screamed.

He had to find it.

He had to.

* * *

Adrian stepped out of his steamy shower, grabbing the towel he had set aside. This shower had done nothing but allow him to think of his existence, and question it.

Why was he alive?

What was he used for?

What was his purpose?

But something he had thought over almost excessively was…what had happened to his parents and why was he alone?

Adrian shook his head, drying his body before getting dressed in his wife beater and sweat pants. It was while he was drying his hair he remembered, he had to share the room, and he couldn't sleep with his helm on. And he hadn't brought his sunglasses. This brought Adrian to a dilemma.

"I could…rush to the bed with my head turned. Walk with my eyes closed. Cover my face with my towel. None of those are ever going to work…" Adrian sighed and finished drying his hair. He could just walk nonchalantly to his bed like nothing and hope Genesis never looks at him.

Adrian groaned softly before hanging his towel to dry, picking up his clothes and boots and steeling himself in front of the door. Opening the door Adrian looked around the room to see it empty. Adrian sighed in relief and walked to his bag, shoving his uniform inside and laying down in his bed. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, slowly drifting to sleep.

Nearly an hour later Genesis walked back into the room, relaxed from the wine he had consumed from the bar in the Inn's dining area. His mako enhanced eyes saw Adrian already sleeping peacefully in his bed, purple colored hair falling in his face and across the pillow around his shoulders. Genesis paused, eyes widening slightly as he looked at his apprentice's face. Genesis walked closer, leaning down slightly to get a better look.

He had to admit, his apprentice was rather alluring in his features, delicate almost, with his small nose and high cheekbones. His lips were rather plump for a males, yet it seemed wrong for him to have anything other.

Genesis reached forward, his ungloved hand moving a few purple strands away from Adrian's face. Silky soft. His hair was strangely the color of dumb apples, if Genesis thought about it. Genesis jumped, swiping his hand back as Adrian's eyes fluttered open sleepily. Genesis held in a gasp as he looked into the mismatched iris's of Adrian, freezing. Adrian sleepily rolled over, falling back to sleep immediately, unknowing of his mentor's closeness.

Genesis slowly backed out of the room again, quietly, before reaching for his PHS in his pocket and dialing Angeal.

* * *

Angeal sat on the sofa in his apartment with Zack sitting beside him, both watching a rather amusing 'horror' movie, the actress on screen running through the woods away from a murderer while screaming the whole way. Zack, of course, was busy pointing out all the flaws.

"This is ridiculous Angeal. If that axe was really that big he would need mako to lift it above his head like that, let alone run with it. And why doesn't she just shut up? If she was quiet he wouldn't be able to find her." Zack's rant was cut short with the ring of Angeal's PHS. Angeal reached for the phone sitting on the coffee table, looking at the caller ID.

"It's Genesis." Zack looked to his mentor in inquiry.

"Isn't he and Adrian in Icicle for a mission?" Angeal nodded before flipping the phone open, answering his friends call.

"Yes Genesis?"

"Oh my Minerva, Angeal, he's fucking gorgeous." Came Genesis's almost breathless reply. Angeal paused, blinking, before answering his friend.

"Who's gorgeous, Genesis? And I thought you were supposed to be on a mission, not picking up young boys." Angeal through the joke in at the end, but was actually curious on who had caught Genesis's attention.

"Adrian, Angeal, Adrian's gorgeous." Zack was looking at Angeal in expectance, wondering as well who had caught eh crimson commanders attention. Seeing Angeal freeze though made him worry slightly.

"Adrian?" Angeal asked, trying to make sure he had heard correctly. Zack's head nearly snapped as he whipped his head back to his mentor, scrambling with the remote and pausing the horrible movie. He scooted across the sofa till he was nearly in his mentor's lap as he tried to listen in, not quite hearing everything even with his enhanced hearing. Angeal put the phone on speaker, allowing his puppy of an apprentice to hear as well.

"Yes, Angeal, that little beast I call an apprentice. I must say, he's the most gorgeous male I have ever seen…besides myself of course."

"So, he took his helm off?"

"Yes he took his helm off Ang, he was sleeping."

"So you were creeping on him while he slept."

"No. I walked into our _shared_ room and saw him sleeping. I wasn't creeping on him."

"Whatever you saw Genesis."

"There's something else Ang…" Genesis trailed off. Angeal waited patiently for his friend to continue. Zack meanwhile was having a rather hard time making out what he was feeling exactly. After all, his friend was being checked out by _Genesis_ while _asleep_. One, that's plain creepy. But, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Genesis got to see Adrian without his helm on, and although Adrian now knew Zack himself wouldn't judge him based on his eyes he had yet to see his face a second time.

But Zack new that wasn't everything. He was rather jealous that Genesis was showing interest in his friend, when it was made quite clear by the planet that Zack was the one that was suppose to be putting on the moves for Adrian. Sadly, he was still a little hesitant. He wasn't yet sure he could…do that. It seemed like he was going to have to make up his mind soon though, incase Genesis had a rapid change of heart and decided he rather liked Adrian.

"His eyes Angeal. I've never seen anything like them." It was at this that Zack felt his world freeze.

Genesis saw Adrian's eyes?

Zack jumped and grabbed the phone from Angeal's hands holding it to his face as he spoke.

"Genesis! You can't say anything to Adrian about them! He's really sensitive about his difference!" Genesis made a slightly strangled sound as he jumped, not expecting the puppy to be in on the conversation.

"And how do you know about his eyes, puppy?" Genesis seemingly purred into the phone. Zack huffed.

"I'm his friend Genesis. Of course I know about something like that! Just don't upset him!" Zack promptly closed his mentor's phone, sitting it back onto the coffee table and turning to Angeal. "He's not…seriously interested in Adrian, is he?" Angeal heard the unspoken question imbedded in the query and simply smiled to his apprentice.

"Puppy, you need to decide if you can be in a situation such as the one presented to you. If you can't follow what your cetra friend said you must do, than you must settle for someone else taking your place. What exactly is it that's keeping you from this, exactly? If it because Adrian is a male as well?" Angeal questioned his student. Zack sighed and sat back, staring at his lap.

"I don't really know Angeal. I just…what if I mess something up?"

"What if you hurt him, you mean?"

"Yeah." Angeal smiled and patted the younger male on the head.

"You could never hurt someone you love Zack. And I'm sure if you took the chance, Adrian would be happy to teach you everything. One thing I've learned being around him for so long is this: he's more than eager to please, and is willing to teach what he knows. I'm sure the romantic nature of such teachings wouldn't bother him." Angeal laughed at the red lining his student's face before playing the movie again, chuckling. Zack just blushed in slight humiliation.

Who knew Angeal was so perverted?


	23. Chapter 23

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Another one! I'm on a role! Trying to get this story moving along and hopefully finish before boot camp. That will be about 6 months. :( It'll be worth it though! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Adrian knew something was different. Genesis, while generally only looked at him when necessary, was constantly staring or sending quick glances in his direction as they both got ready to start out into the mountains surrounding the town and locating the monsters they had to terminate. Adrian was careful to only allow Genesis to see his blue eye, never making direct eyes contact with his full face. He wasn't quite ready to allow his mentor to see his deformity yet, was still trying to get his confidence back after admitting to himself of his own jealousy at his mentor's uncaring demeanor towards what others thought of him. Maybe someday soon he would allow his mentor to see, but not now, and definitely not when they were on an important mission.

After getting dressed and leaving the room, they made their way to the dining hall for a quick breakfast before heading out into the cold snowy air. Adrian sent a few quick glances at the abandoned house, seeing that any tracks leading to or from it were gone and there were no movement from the windows. Who had gone into the house? Did they know that Adrian was there and had taken the file on himself? What were they doing? Should he tell Genesis about the machinery in there?

Adrian didn't have enough time to further contemplate it as they started down the slope at the opposite side of town. Nearly a mile down there was a path leading off the slope and into the ridges and mountains outside the town, the path they needed. Adrian sighed and slowly drew his standard issue broad sword as he stated to look around. They hadn't run into any monsters yet, but there were reports of escaped test subjects around the facility. It was only a matter of time before they find them.

* * *

Zack was sitting in the cadet cafeteria, the blonde cadet he had met sitting across from him staring down at the sludge they called food. Zack was grimacing himself, though he didn't have to eat it.

"You know what Cloud, how about I order take-out and you join me in my apartment? I can't let my new buddy eat that junk!" Zack smiled at his new friend, Cloud's bright blue eyes connecting to his, a small smile gracing his face.

"That sounds nice Zack." Zack nodded and stood, the cadet following behind him as he dumped his tray and followed the second to his apartment. Cloud was busy looking around the rather messy apartment as Zack was on the phone ordering from the nearby Wutaien restaurant. There were muddy boots near the door, spare belts on a chair, several beer cans and playing cards on the coffee table, and…boxers…laying on the arm of the couch. Cloud blushed, looking away.

"Sorry for the mess Chocobo." Zack said, smiling as he gather the scattered clothes, throwing them into a room Cloud suspected was his bedroom. The cans were quickly gathered and left in the trash can in the kitchen, and the cards gathered and placed on the end table. Zack turned back to his friend and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "We had a rough day and decided to relax last night with some cards. Forgot to clean up after everyone left though." Cloud looked at the smiling second class.

"We?"

"Oh, my friends Kunsel and Luxiere. They're both seconds too. If Adrian had been here he wouldn't have let me sleep with such a mess." Zack laughed as he though of his friends, and how different their personalities were. Luxiere was a hard working guy, but he was also quiet when around those he didn't know. Kunsel was rather nosy, but he could keep a secret better than anyone. And Adrian, he acted a lot like Genesis it was unreal. He had a rather hot temper, despite his affinity to ice, flirted quite often, but was also shy in the most unexpected of situations.

"Even if you passed out?" Cloud asked, looking to his elder friend. Zack had to think a moment before he remembered the conversation they had been having. He laughed.

"He would have woken me up even if he had to bash my head in. Adrian can't stand messes." Cloud laughed lightly.

"He sounds scary." It was Zack's turn to laugh as he sat on the couch, patting the cushion beside him for his friend.

"Nah. Adrian may seem harsh sometimes, but he cares a lot for his friends. He's loyal to a fault and doesn't step down from a challenge. He'll make first class in no time, I'm sure. Especially with Genesis as his mentor, if only they stopped arguing so much." The door was knocked on at the time. Zack got up and answered, a fellow 2nd class holding a few containers, Zack thanks him, taking the food from the other man. The other glanced at the cadet before leaving. Cloud stood up to help Zack move the boxes of take out to the kitchen, looking back toward the door. Zack noticed and smiled.

"Civilians aren't allowed to the upper levels, so if we order food from outside a SOLDIER at the front has to deliver. Also, cadet's aren't usually allowed up this far, but you're fine if you with me." Zack handed a take out box to the smaller blonde and motioned to the couch. The two sat, eating, an ignored film playing on the T.V. "So Cloud. You got a girlfriend back home?" Zack asked, looking to the fifteen year old. Cloud blushed before shaking his head.

"No. Not really. We aren't even friends, actually." Zack nodded slowly. His eyes lit up with an idea.

"How about I hook you up with someone? There's plenty of single people here. You prefer men or woman?" Zack asked, perking up. Cloud blushed, shaking his head.

"I've never really thought about it." Zack nodded before looking to his food.

"Well, there's a few secretary apprentices in the building, they're about your age. Oh! A new batch of third classes just started training, they're about your age. I wouldn't date a fellow cadet incase they drop out and you never see them again." Zack continued to ramble as Cloud watched, quietly laughing at his energetic friend.

* * *

Adrian stood beside Genesis as he looked at the Jumping standing before them, carrot in one paw and glaring angrily at them. They had walked halfway to the facility before they came upon the jumping before them. Only problem was, this Jumping was almost twelve foot tall. Adrian gripped his sword tighter, glancing at Genesis from the corner of his eye, seeing how the elder male was taking this in. Genesis was slightly surprised, but calmly gripped Rapier in his hand, pulling it from the sheath slowly. The Jumping snarled, the sound almost roar like with it's size.

"So, this is the monster huh?" Adrian asked, readying himself.

"It looks like it. We kill this, scan the facility, then report back." Adrian nodded, bringing his sword up. He sighed.

Never, in a million years, would he have thought he'd have to fight a twelve foot tall…bunny.


	24. Chapter 24

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: And yes, another update! Keep me happy and I'll keep writing!

And yes, Genesis acts kinda weird seeing Adrian's face and all that, but you have to remember that Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth have all known Adrian since he was around 8-10, since he grew up in the labs like Seph did, and have never seen his face in full. So Genesis is more excited to be 'first' more than anything.

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Adrian jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the giant feet of the Jumping as it tried to crush him. Genesis was higher up on the path, throwing balls of fire at the Jumping while Adrian distracted it for the most part. He slashed at the flank before retreating a distance to avoid the swing of the giant carrot it held in it's paw. Adrian paused for a moment, glancing down at his broadsword before smirking. His seal materia was mastered, so a mastered sleep should work right? Adrian smirked and began casting, moving when an attack was aimed at him. The spell shot from the materia, surrounding the monster Jumping before him, putting it effectively to sleep. Genesis, who had steadily moved closer, looked to his student.

"I believe it's time for a lesson. When a monster is under the effect sleep, what can you do without awakening it." Genesis looked to his helmed apprentice who merely smirked at him.

"Use magic of course." Adrian sighed, before concentrating on the summons materia he had 'mini'ed' to the size of an earring. He felt the hum of the magic surrounding him, and felt the pull of Shiva calling to him. Adrian raised his left hand to in front of his face, his concentration intensifying as he pulled the summon out of the red orb attached to his ear. He through his hand towards the sleeping Jumping, releasing Shiva.

Genesis watched, entranced, as the blue skinned woman appeared from the snowy ground. He hadn't seen any summons on his students sword or bangles, but he did remember the glint of red earrings last night. Had he made summons materia as jewelry? It was certainly a clever idea, at an rate.

Adrian opened his eyes, watching as Shiva pelted the giant experiment with ice before breaking it, causing severe gashes to cut into the white fur. The Jumping squealed before falling, defeated. As it began to be absorbed back into the lifestream, Shiva turned towards Adrian, nodding slightly before dismissing herself back into the orb in his right ear. Adrian sighed, feeling slightly drained from the fight before turning to Genesis.

"We have to search the facility, right?" Genesis nodded mutely, watching as Adrian turned to continue up the path. Genesis followed behind him, glancing at the giant sized Jumping shortly.

Adrian walked up the path, thinking. That Jumping had been experimented on. He had been experimented on. Could he have ended up as nothing more than a monster needing put down? Would it have been one of his friends to do it? One of the commanders? The General? Why exactly was he taken?

Were his parents still out there, thinking he had died? The file had said he was simply found in the jungle near Gongaga. For all he knew, he could have a family out there, not even knowing he was still alive.

Adrian jumped slightly, not having noticed he had made it to the door of the lab. He looked to Genesis for orders, not really knowing what they were really suppose to be doing.

"Search the facility and eliminate any monsters you find. Meet back here in an hour. If you aren't here, I'll assume you were ambushed and will act accordingly." Adrian nodded, opening the door and entering, taking the right path as Genesis took the left. The facility didn't look that big from the outside, but that didn't mean there weren't multiple basements in such a place.

As Adrian walked he felt goose bumps forming on his arms, it was getting colder and colder the further he walked, and he had the strange feeling that something was watching him from the shadows. However, whenever he turned, he didn't see anything.

"I'm losing my mind." Adrian mumbled to himself, but readied his broadsword nevertheless. After forty-five minutes of not seeing anything in any of the rooms he encountered Adrian was beginning to relax, realizing he had indeed just been freaking himself.

However, when he reached stairs leading down, the feeling came back. Adrian sighed and began carefully making his way down, the old stairs creaking. Adrian gasped as the one he had just left suddenly snapped, falling down to the black abyss below. Adrian waited as he listened for the step to make contact with the ground below. It took a full 30 seconds. Adrian gulped then looked at the bolts holding the stairs to the wall; they were coming out.

"Ok, Adrian. Don't panic. Just go slow." As Adrian said this the entire staircase gave way, pulling from the wall. Adrian gasped and quickened his pace. He made it to a landing just as the staircase fell completely, crashing to the ground below. Adrian laughed nervously as he stepped away from the landing, intent on continuing down since he now had no way to really make it back up.

The step gave way immediately, plunging him into the darkness below.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

* * *

Genesis walked back towards the entrance, having encountered not a single monster in the facility. He arrived with five minuets to spare and took out his copy of Loveless, reading as he waited. When the five minutes came and went and Adrian still hadn't arrived Genesis sighed and closed his book.

"Guess he found something then." Genesis walked back into the facility and turned towards the right, following the path Adrian had taken. All the rooms were empty as he passed. At the very end was a door that was wide open. He peered inside, seeing rusty metal stairs leading down. Genesis began to descend but stopped abruptly when the fourth step and all the consecutive steps after were missing, and quite recently. Genesis sighed.

"I suppose the idiot fell then." Looking deeper into the darkness Genesis felt his eyes growing hotter as the mako rushed to them, enhancing his vision. There was a landing in front of him, and more stairs leading down. Genesis carefully jumped, hearing the landing squeal under his weight, but stayed up regardless. Testing out the steps, Genesis carefully made his way down, looking around. As he stepped to the ground he looked and saw the fallen staircase, laying in shambles. There was also a puddle of blood. Genesis scowled.

"Damn it Adrian." Genesis hissed, walking to the blood. He stopped short when he saw the drag marks leading further into the basement, Adrian's sword on the ground and a bloodied helm near the puddle. Genesis drew his Rapier and followed the drag marks. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he found at the end.


	25. Chapter 25

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Thanks to the two of you guys reviewing! This is why I'm updating! Everyone should thank surban75 and Raincloud97 for the amount of update I've been pumping out.

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Adrian groggily opened his eyes, looking around. He was held fast to the wall by some sort of goo, and there was a mass of some sort in the middle of the room. He tried to move only to find that when he did the glue like substance constricted around him, crushing him slightly. Adrian groaned, shaking his head. Doing so sent blood flying. Adrian watched as it landed on a vine looking thing near the base of the wall he was stuck to and watched in amazed fear as his blood seemed to be absorbed, the vine moving slightly. Adrian sucked in a breath and looked around more closely, seeing various other monsters in identical positions as himself, glued to the wall with the strange goo.

However, they each had one of the 'vines' shoved through their chests and seemed to be drained of blood.

"Just my luck." Either way he was stuck, if he tried to get away he was crushed by the goo, and if he stayed put he would eventually be impaled and drained of his blood. Adrian groaned again, before thinking. His broadsword was gone, probably still where he had fallen. So his ice, seal and mystify were no good. His bracer was still around his wrist though, and he had his summons still in his ears. That gave him two options, freeze the monster with Shiva, as Neo Bahamut may not be the best idea (and he didn't have the MP for it), or he could try his exit materia and see if that would work.

Before he could even choose on a plan of action the 'vine' at his feet lifted up slowly. Adrian watched warily as it slowly rose up to his face. Adrian jerked his head to the side just as the vine implanted itself into the wall where his face had been. Adrian shuddered before he began to struggle, causing the goo covering him to tighten. Adrian was gasping for breath now as the vine drew back and tried again to impale him. Adrian couldn't move far enough away, but had managed to save his face. Instead, his shoulder was impaled, causing the second class to scream in pain.

"Fuck!" Adrian stopped moving as he felt the vine stop moving as well, instead it seemed to be feeding on him. Adrian watched disgusted as the vine made 'swallowing' motions, as if it were drinking his blood like a creepy vampire plant. Adrian began to panic as he saw blood drenching his shoulder, dripping onto the ground below. Adrian heaved as he had trouble getting air into his lungs, the goo holding him in place tight against his ribs. "Genesis." Adrian whispered, seeing black dots begin to appear around the corners of his vision.

* * *

Genesis followed the trail down a hall, feeling his chest tighten with each step. There was a rather large amount of blood, and the more he saw, the less likely that Adrian was even conscious. Genesis saw the trail lead into a large dark room with some sort of mass covering the floor. He found a light switch next to the door and flipped it on. What he saw caused his blue eyes to widen. In the center of the open room seemed to be a large flower with various vines covering the floor, walls and ceiling. There was a strange silk or web covering the walls where the vines were absent, most holding monsters common to the local area, Jumping's and Bandersnatch's. Genesis scowled before he stepped forward, tip toeing around the scattered vines and blood stains. As he looked up he caught sight of the purple of Adrian's uniform. Veering further around the main 'plant' in the center of the room Genesis came into view of his apprentice. He too was plastered to the wall with the webbing, the only difference was he was still alive unlike the other victims of the plant. Genesis narrowed his eyes as he saw the vine near the unconscious males shoulder. As he got closer he saw the vine was actually imbedded in the teens shoulder, blood dripping onto the floor.

Genesis raised his rapier, intent on cutting the thing away and removing his student when he heard a groan. Turning around he saw the large flower in the center was moving, opening it's petals to show a skull with horns, a tentacle coming from one of the eyes sockets. Genesis froze, disgusted with whatever this thing was, but at the same time wandering about just what it was capable of. It seemed to see him and let out a screech, throwing the tentacle in his direction. Genesis jumped back, just out of reach of it, and smirked. He ran his hand down the blade, activating the magic runes on it, and swung at the plant, cutting several of the tentacles as they raced towards him. He activated his fire materia and swung out his hand, igniting some of the petals around the skull of the plant. The monster began to squirm in it's spot, trying to get the flames out. While it was busy doing that Genesis turned, cut the vine from Adrian, and pulled out the end from his shoulder. As he did so he faintly heard the wheezing coming from the teen, and looking to the webbing. It seemed to be constricting him. Genesis reached out and touched it, pulling his hand back as it squeezed tight. Genesis cursed as he heard the audible crack. That had no doubt been one of Adrian's ribs.

Genesis was interrupted from finding a way to break the web to free Adrian as the plant finally forgot about the flames consuming it and decided to go back to attacking Genesis instead. Genesis moved away from Adrian so he wouldn't get the boy accidentally attacked when he dodged from the monster. Genesis threw a few more fire balls as he ran around the center of the room, setting flame to the main plant and more on the vines on the floor. The plant screeched more, throwing vines at the Crimson Commander, grasping at his heels as he ran. Genesis stopped and rushed at the plant, activating the magic runes again as he ran, and swung at the skull in the middle of the plants petals. A final screech caused the plant to fall. Genesis took extra precaution and sliced clean through the stem, decapitating it, before setting more flames onto it to burn it into ashes.

The threat taken care of Genesis slowly made his way back to his student, eyes the web. If he couldn't touch it without it crushing Adrian, how exactly was he going to get him down? Genesis crouched and looked closer. More fire perhaps?

Nodding at his thought, Genesis threw a fire 1 at the web and watched as it melted away, Adrian falling free from the wall. Genesis caught him and lowered him down to the ground, looking over his injuries. His shoulder would need a lot of time to heal, and he had most certainly lost a lot of blood. At least one rib was cracked, if not broken, so his torso would need to be wrapped tightly. However, Genesis did not have the needed supplies. Sighing Genesis picked the smaller male up, and decided he'd have to carry him back to the Inn and call for help. He couldn't heal Adrian on his own, and he didn't know the full extent of his injuries. Hopefully the boy would make it until help arrived.


	26. Chapter 26

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Last one for tonight. Keep reviewing and I'll continue tomorrow!

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Genesis was surprised that he was actually mildly tired when he finally arrived back at the Inn. He laid Adrian down on the bed and quickly searched for his phone, dialing back to head quarters.

"This is Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. I need immediate medical evac from the icicle Inn. SOLDIER Adrian Knox has been severely injured." genesis hung up, placing his phone back into his pocket and checked over Adrian. His shoulder was still bleeding rather badly, and there was a growing stain on the pillow. Genesis narrowed his eyes and lifted Adrian's head, seeing a rather bad gash on the back. It was most likely from when he had fallen from the stairs.

Genesis sat Adrian's head back down gently and moved towards the bathroom, looking for a first aid kit. The least he could do was bandage his wounds so he lost less blood. Luckily there was a small kit in the bathroom, and five minuets later his head and shoulder were bandaged up as best as Genesis could do. While waiting for the chopper to arrive Genesis quickly packed up their packs.

Hearing something fall Genesis turned and saw a folder on the floor, having fallen from Adrian's pack. Genesis raised a brow, looking from it to the unconscious teen on the bed. He picked it up, examining the outside.

'_Specimen 'A', Adrian Knox.'_

Genesis felt his heart stop as he read the folder. What was this? Genesis reached forward to open the file, hand shaking slightly.

His phone rang.

* * *

Zack sat with Angeal in the SOLDIER cafeteria, talking, when the entire room went silent. Zack looked up, wondering why all the talking had stopped when he saw Sephiroth walking calmly towards them.

"Angeal, Zack. Come to my office." Sephiroth said, turning and walking away, knowing the two would follow. Zack jumped up and continued to happily talk to Angeal as they walked towards the elevators. As the doors closed the three SOLDIER's in, Zack finally quieted down. The aura Sephiroth was giving off wasn't a very good one.

When the three were finally in Sephiroth's office Zack looked expectedly at his friend. Sephiroth took his time, sitting down, clasping his hands, and looking to his friends.

"Genesis called for an emergency medical evacuation from his mission. One Adrian Knox was injured." Zack gasped, looking to Sephiroth.

"Is he alright? What happened!" Angeal laid his hand down on Zack's shoulder, trying to calm the teen.

"His status is unknown. However the chopper was dispatched. They should be arriving shortly." Zack took off out the door, heading up to the helicopter pad to wait. His friend was hurt and he was going to be there for him when he arrived.

* * *

Genesis sat in the chopper, glancing between his student and his bag where he had put the file. He was going to read it as soon as he was able, then slip it back into Adrian's own pack without the younger male being any the wiser. Just the title of it was concerning. Why was Adrian's name beside the title 'Specimen A', anyway?

Genesis's mind began to wonder. Was he a 'project' to someone like Hojo? Was he altered like Sephiroth?

Genesis looked up when the TURK pilot, a red head with messy, long hair, stated the were getting ready to descend and that medics were already waiting on the heli-pad. Genesis looked out the window and saw a certain puppy was also waiting for them. He sighed.

The minuet the helicopter was landed Zack was jumping into the back, rushing over to his friend.

"Genesis, what happened? Is he gonna be ok?"

"Do I look like a medic Zackary?" Zack sighed and looked over at Adrian. His face, being in plain view from his helm, was pale. There was blood splattered across his cheek, and his hair was matted in blood. Zack grimaced.

The medic's quickly made their way into the chopper, taking the second class and placing him on a gurney before rushing him inside.

"Zack, where are Angeal and Sephiroth?"

"They should still be in Seph's office. That's where they were before I left." Zack looked to the somber Commander. Genesis nodded and hopped out of the chopper, his bag in one hand while Adrian's was in the other.

Zack followed behind, curious. They soon ended up back at Sephiroth's office, Genesis walking in without knocking. He left both bags fall to the floor before digging in his own. He pulled out a file and turned to his friends. Angeal looked worried, Zack curiously stared at the folder, and Sephiroth looked calm. Genesis sighed before walking to Sephiroth's desk and placed the folder down, nudging it towards the General. Sephiroth looked at him curiously before taking the folder and looking at the front. His green cat like eyes quickly darted back to his friends.

"I found it in his bag after we completed the mission and I was waiting for the transport. I think he found it somewhere within Icicle. He had left the first day to look around and came back hours later, spooked. I haven't read it yet, but it doesn't look good." Angeal and Zack looked down curiously at the folder at Genesis's somber mood. Zack gasped while Angeal looked to Genesis.

"Genesis will give his report on the mission to Lazard." Sephiroth said as he stood up, folder in hand. He began to make his way towards the door.

"Sephiroth this is serious! We need to talk about this." Genesis yelled, seeing his friend nonchalance as uncaring. Sephiroth stopped and turned around.

"The four of us will meet in my quarters for dinner." He gave a meaningful look to his three friends before leaving.

"I'm gonna go see Adrian." Zack quickly left, worry plain on his face. Angeal sighed at his student and looked to Genesis.

"Are you gonna be ok Gen?"

"It's not me you should be worried about. I get the feeling Adrian read that folder, and he didn't know about any of it. We need to watch him." Angeal nodded.

"We will keep him safe Genesis. He's a friend. We will always be there for him, even when he doesn't think we are. There's no need to worry."

"I hope your right, Angeal." Genesis whispered.

After all, he was just finally getting on good terms with his student. Adrian couldn't break down now.

* * *

Zack waited outside the infirmary, worrying. Adrian had to go into surgery for his shoulder, or at least that was what one of the nurses had said. For a SOLDIER to need surgery of any kind was bad. And with how pale Adrian was it was even more concerning.

"Zack?" Zack looked up to see bright blue eyes staring back at him. Cloud. Zack gave a small sad smile to his friend before looking back down to his hands. Cloud sat beside him, quiet for a moment. "Is everything ok Zack?"

"My friend, Adrian. He came back from his mission today. It's not so good. He's in surgery right now." Cloud's quiet gasp made Zack look over to him. "He lost a lot of blood. His shoulder's torn to bits. His ribs are in terrible shape. And there's a large gash on the back of his head. Even if his shoulder and ribs heal fine, they can't guarantee he'll be ok with a head injury like that." Zack felt his throat clenching, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Cloud sat his hand on Zack's shoulder, offering a gentle smile.

"I'm sure Adrian will be fine. He wouldn't leave his friends behind." Zack gave a quivering smile back.

"Yeah."


	27. Chapter 27

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: I'm not feeling too well guys, so I might not get too many out today, but I still encourage you guys to review. And if you'd like to suggest idea's towards the story go right ahead. Also if your interest in my ZackXCloud story I'm working on for next year (after my bootcamp and AIT) you can go to SaberAmane at deviantart and look in the folder Hey, Young Blood! for picture's I did with my ideas so far. If you'd like to give ideas to that story as well you can though my DA or a private message here and fanfiction.

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Zack was the last to enter Sephiroth's apartment that night, having stayed in the infirmary for as long as he could. Adrian was still in surgery for all he knew. None of the nurses he asked knew anything, and the doctor that was treating him was still in the room.

Zack sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. Angeal was sat beside him, and Genesis was sitting in an arm chair to the side. Sephiroth was sat on the sofa across from them, folder in hand.

"Depending on the information in this file, the knowledge will not leave this room. For whatever reason, this file was hidden, and if outside people find it, they might cause harm to Adrian. Understood?" The three males nodded as Sephiroth sat the folder down, opening it to the first paper.

A green eyed Adrian stared back at them from a small picture in the corner. Zack frowned, looking closer.

"Is that really Adrian? Both his eyes aren't green now." Zack said, looking to the three firsts around him. Genesis looked closer, squinting.

"The facial structure is the same, granted Adrian is matured now and his features are more angular. But I would say yes, this is indeed Adrian."

"Jenova Project?' Angeal read, looking to the Silver General. "Isn't that your mother?" Sephiroth looked to the file, cat like eyes narrowing.

"Yes." Why was his mothers name mentioned here? And what's the G Project? Sephiroth turned the page, looking for any more mentions of it.

Zack looked at the new page, reading quickly. Someone had really experimented on Adrian? Why? Was it Dresin? Zack looked to the picture. The left eye was getting progressively lighter. Slowly turning the blue it was today. Was that why Adrian hate his eyes so much? He Didn't remember all this, but instinctively knew he was not as he was before?

* * *

Two hours later, the four SOLDIER's sat in silence. The folder had a lot of information, but it wasn't exactly pleasant things to know. Adrian had been an experiment since his was an infant, much like Sephiroth. However, whatever they had done to him had caused severe memory loss, resulting in Adrian not truly remembering what they had done, and allowing his head to no doubt be filled with lies, no doubt.

The three jumped as the General's PHS rang. Sephiroth answered it calmly, listening to what was being said before closing it.

"Adrian has come out of surgery. We may go and see him if we wish." Zack was already up and heading for the door. Genesis sighed and followed, Sephiroth and Angeal following behind.

The infirmary was quiet as they arrived, Zack already waiting impatiently for them. At the sight of the General a doctor walked over and offered to lead them to where Adrian was resting.

"Tell me doctor. Has Adrian's usual doctor, one Dresin, treated him." The doctor looked up at the jade eyed General and shook his head.

"Doctor Dresin is currently in Junon to replace equipment that was stolen from his lab. He has been gone for the past week." Genesis looked over, blue eyes narrowing.

"Someone broke into his lab?"

"Yes commander. As I'm not part of the Science Department, I don't have all the facts. However, there was chatter going around that expensive equipment and classified files were stolen. Doctor Dresin was furious." The doctor chatted as they walked down the hall. He stopped in front of a door to a private room, opening it quietly. "He's only just come out of surgery. He won't wake for several hours."

"His condition?" Genesis asked, looking to the short doctor. The doctor walked to the bed, picking up a clip board and looking it over.

"His ribs will heal just fine as long as they are wrapped and he rests. His shoulder will need therapy to get it back to peak condition, but the mako in his blood will work fine with speeding that along. The only thing that could possibly cause problems is the concussion he received. Head aches will be common when he wakes, but as long as he doesn't irritate it with loud noises they will pass. Any memory loss is to be reported, and if his eyes become dilated he should be brought back immediately." Zack walked to his friends side, sitting in the chair there. Genesis walked over as well, checking the bandaging around the teens torso.

"How long should he be granted leave?" Sephiroth asked, looking to the doctor. The short man thought for a moment.

"His ribs should be healed within the week, and his concussion should be monitored for at least two. However, his shoulder will need a longer time to heal. About a month should be fine. However, he shouldn't be sent on missions until he regains full mobility of his shoulder again. Daily stretching and light workouts only should be allowed until it is healed. Doctor Dresin will be able to better suspect when SOLDIER Knox is able to participate in his duties again when he returns." With that the doctor turned and left, leaving the four SOLDIER's in the room in silence. Zack sighed and looked to the others.

"Are we going to tell him we read the file?" Zack asked, looking to his mentor. Angeal looked instead to Sephiroth.

"He should be told that we understand and are willing to help him." Genesis cut in, looking adamant about his decision. Sephiroth nodded.

"It would be best to let him know he has allies willing to help him."


	28. Chapter 28

Loser of The Year

Warnings: This is a ZackXOC story. My oc is a male. It's yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You've been warned.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't feeling so well, than some ass dropped a malnourished flea infested kitten in my drive way. He's better now and is now named Gizmo. He's so cute! My older cat isn't so thrilled though, so he has to stay penned up when he's not being watched. Don't want any fights now do we?

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Don't own anything.

* * *

Cloud was certain of many things in his time he had been at ShinRa as a cadet. One was his Drill Sergeant was a complete ass about anything he could be, whether it was something you did or even just the way he looked. Another was the males he shared the barracks with. They were all hormone driven male whore's who would do anyone to get a step up in their career in the military, yet terrorized Cloud for things he never did. And just recently was that his friend Zack Fair, a second class SOLDIER, was always happy and with a smile on his face.

Or at least, he was. Until nearly two weeks ago.

Cloud had tried his best to cheer Zack up, even though he couldn't do much with his limited access to the building, being a cadet and all. Zack tried hard in those instances to let a smile grace his features, but the worry and pain in his eyes made any smile he had dull in comparison to his usual happy smiles.

All this pain was from Zack's friend, a fellow second class, laying in the hospital. Cloud had never met Adrian, but he seemed to make Zack happy and a good friend. He had seen many people leaving the SOLDIER's room when he did errands for his instructors to the infirmary. He had even seen the General and his Commanders leaving the room on one occasion. Cloud could only hope for the sake of Zack that Adrian woke up soon.

Even a ShinRa hating citizen could see how the tower seemed to dim each day the SOLDIER lay in comatose.

Cloud looked over to Zack. Zack had, like every day, come to the cadet's cafeteria to spend the hour with Cloud. This was usually the only time Cloud saw Zack during the week, as he was usually training with the rest of his squad. Cloud's free time was nearly non existent.

Zack had gotten a cadet lunch, which Cloud often wondered why. The food was hardly edible, and any cadet would tell you tales of the luxury SOLDIER cafeteria food was. Zack never really ate the food he got from the line, but he got it and sat with Cloud every day anyway. Cloud was getting worried. Zack talked, but it was with less flair and enthusiasm as before. He seemed to be too worried to put the energy in.

Cloud sighed.

"Zack." Violet eyes looked up from the gunk on the tray and into sapphire blue eyes sitting across from him. "Zack, I know your worried about your friend. But if you continue this way your only going to get sick. You can't help your friend if your sick right?" Cloud asked, looking to the older teen. Zack sighed and nodded, looking back to the tray, ashamed.

"I just can't help it though Cloud. He should have been up by now. Even the doctors are worried. They all agreed the head wound wasn't nearly that bad to put him into such a state. And everything else is fine with him. His mako levels are a little low, but not enough for him to not wake up. I just don't know what to do." Zack sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. He had gone to see Adrian every day, even staying for hours at a time. Countless times he didn't even leave until Angeal dragged him back to his apartment. Kunsel and Luxiere had been to see him too, both as puzzled as Zack over his comatose state. Genesis himself had demanded that something be done, even if Adrian's doctor, Dresin, still wasn't back from Junon.

And that made Zack wonder. It took three weeks to gather equipment for a lab? The doctor had said Dresin was in Junon for a week before Adrian had come in with his injury, and it had been nearly two weeks since that. Where was he?

"Zack." Cloud whispered, leaning closer to his friend from across the table. Zack looked up, his violet eyes meeting Cloud's. "Do you love him?" Zack blinked, shocked.

Did he? Zack thought. He had definitely gotten stronger feelings for Adrian in general. But was it really love? It didn't feel like anything he felt for Aerith. But at the same time, it felt so much more. He wanted to be beside Adrian, even now. He wanted to see the younger teen safe. To hold him even. He was almost desperate for Adrian to wake up. But was that love?

"I…I don't know Cloud. I mean, I never really thought about being with guys before. I don't see anything wrong about it, it just never happened to me. But with Adrian, I don't know. I know I feel something strong for him, but the thought of being with another guy is kinda scary." Zack blushed, realizing what he was talking about with his younger friend, a boy that was barley 17. "I mean, I'm no virgin, but, I've never had sex with a guy either so…" Zack cut himself off, stumbling over his words. Cloud had a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Don't think about it being about sex, Zack. Do you genuinely care about Adrian?" Zack nodded without a second thought. "Then that's all you need to worry about. If Adrian feels the same about you that's all that should matter. You can worry about sex later. And if your scared about hurting him there's always ways to find out how to go about it, right?"

"You mean porn?" Cloud blushed, stuttering.

"N-no! There's other sites!" Zack laughed, genuinely, for the first time in two weeks, his eyes lighting up. Cloud smiled despite himself.

"I'm just messing with you Cloudy. Besides, how do you know so much about this stuff, huh?"

"Have you been in my barracks lately Zack? Those guys are nothing but a bunch of man whores. It's all they talk about. I can't help but to hear about it." Zack laughed, reaching across the table to ruffle Cloud's hair.

Maybe, when Adrian woke up, Zack would tell him how he felt. Genuinely. Because even though Aerith said he _had _to be there for Adrian, in everyway, you couldn't imagine feelings like these. And they were definitely genuine.

* * *

_Adrian looked around the dark abyss, floating aimlessly. How long had he been there? What was going on? Was he still trapped on that wall?_

_Was he dead? _

_Manic laughter echoed all around him, yet Adrian could see no one._

"_Who's there?" Adrian called, looking around. The laughter continued, growing louder and louder before vanishing completely. Adrian tried to move, but found he could not. _

'_The specimen appears to be waking.' A voice echoed. Adrian tensed. That voice, it sounded so familiar. 'Any day now, and the true purpose will be revealed. Are you ready for it?'_

'_Come now, your confusing it. Time alone will allow it to manifest. Our work will soon pay off.'_

_Adrian looked around as much as he could, but the darkness was blinding. Who was there? What were they talking about?_

"_Someone. Please. Tell me what's going on!" Adrian yelled, frustrated. The laughter came back, echoing in the abyss._

'_Any day now.'_

* * *

Doctor Dresin walked into the infirmary, scowl firmly in place. The equipment was both expensive, and hard to find, and when he finally gets back he was sent straight to the medical ward. That boy need bubble wrapped or something with how often he was sent there.

Dresin walked into the room Adrian was in and looked at the unconscious boy on the bed. A second class SOLDIER sat beside him, violet mako infused eyes darting to him as he entered. Dresin's ice blue eyes narrowed. Who was this? Why was he permitted in the room?

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Dresin demanded, looking to the teen. Dresin sneered as the teen stood, towering over him.

"Zack Fair. Adrian's my friend."

"I've never heard of you. Move aside boy." Dresin sneered, moving to the bedside. He withdrew a syringe from his pocket and injected the serum inside it into the iv that was attached to Adrian's arm.

"What is that?" The SOLDIER asked. Dresin sneered again, turning abruptly.

"That is none of your concern. It is between Adrian and myself." Dresin turned and made to walk out the room. "He shall away within the hour. If not I am to be called immediately. Do you understand or is that too much for you to remember?" Dresin didn't wait for an answer, walking out of the room. He had business to attend to. He couldn't spend all his time looking after an accident prone SOLDIER.

Zack stood, shocked. With how Adrian talked about Dresin, he seemed to be rather nice, to Adrian at least. Yet that man who had walked in here was anything but.

Zack looked back to his friend, retaking his seat. What ever that liquid was, it seemed to be working. Adrian was gaining color back already. Zack smiled and slumped in his seat.


End file.
